Nuestra Vida en Una Relación
by SexyDiva
Summary: Nos conocimos y todo comenzó como debía, como debería ser la relación de dos asesinos de rango "S", pero el caprichoso destino quiso que todo fuera diferente. Qué nos acercáramos hasta que no concibiéramos la vida sin el otro. Qué esto se convirtiera en amor, que unas palabras, algunas caricias, que ni siquiera una vida alcanzarán para expresarlo. For: 2nd SasoDei Month
1. Nos Conocimos en un Día Cualquiera

Diva y Yo: ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Diva: hoy estamos aquí para conmemorar una fecha muy especial para las shippers SasoDei, es que en este día de febrero iniciamos él: <strong>2nd SasoDei Month<strong>.Y durara todo el mes (Dah de ahí su nombre ewe). Bueno si se preguntan que es, es una iniciativa de fans del Sasodei , para conmemorar a esta hermosísima pareja que ciertamente es nuestra favorita y no nos íbamos a quedar fuera de este evento  
>O por supuesto que no XD. En fin será una historia de capítulos cortos (no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán u_u. No somos buenas con capis cortos, lo nuestro son enormes capítulos de enormes historias, pero un autor tiene que retarse y siempre mejorar y eso hago n_n. Espero que no salga aquí una abominación e_e). Cada día tiene su temática así que el capi del día (si intentare venir cada día nwnU) estará directamente inspirado en el tema. No vendré todos los días por qué no todos los temas le quedan a esta historia. En lo demás esto es lo más importante<p>

No es un AU (Podría ser considerado un semi AU o un Wath If? Porqué si pienso cambiar algunos hechos). No me interesan los hechos históricos de Naruto, y solo intentare mostrar los avances, retrocesos, tropezones y encontronazos en la relación de estos nenes  
>Diva: puede contener: violencia, acción, momentos rosas saca caries y no lo sé, si hay más lo advertiremos n.n. Solo está contemplado el SasoDei, como pareja principal y única<br>Le queremos dedicar la historia a todos los amantes de SasoDei y en especial a cuatro chiquillas que me han animado cañonsícimo a continuar: Ferch (espero que te interese esto y lo leas, te amo mil XD), More (nunca sabrás cuanto me animas siempre, espero que te guste nwn), Bell-Bell (Alguien sabe donde se metió esta mujer o.O? Hace años que ni la veo, espero que regreses, y la idea te agrade, te quelo ^^) y Vale (De verdad si alguna vez vuelves a leernos espero que te guste. De verdad me ayudaste mil, enserio gracias :3)

Diva: para terminar con este enorme discurso que todos se deben haber saltado, haya abajo les dejaremos la dirección de los organizadores de este evento, por si les interesa participar, y ayudarnos a salvar el SasoDei de su infame escases ewe. En fin vamos con el primer capi

_**Nuestra Vida en Una Relación**__**  
>Nos Conocimos en un Día Cualquiera<strong>_

Esa fría mañana otoñal, la guarida de los Akatsukis permanecía insospechadamente callada. Hacía pocos meses de la traición de Orochimaru, y el líder seguía enfurecido cual volcán a punto de estallar, así que todos preferían acatar sus ordenes sin rechistar y cuando nada tenían que hacer, encerrase en sus habitaciones, como críos castigados, en silencio y ocultando sus acciones del embravecido líder. Pero esa mañana, las cosas iban a cambiar para la organización, en especial para cierto shinovi de la arena.

Akasuna no Sasori, el tercer miembro más antiguo. El marionetista, se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en su habitación, armando una nueva marioneta. Completamente absorto de lo que el destino hilaba a su alrededor, de que la suerte ya estaba echada, y todo apuntaba en su contra. En contra de lo que él creía ser. Con una sonrisa torcida, acariciaba la suave piel que recubría la fría madera pulida, dándole forma poco a poco a su más nueva marioneta humana. Ya ni siquiera recordaba de qué villa oculta era su actual víctima.

Un distraído golpe en su puerta y la voz rasposa de Kakusu llamándolo, lo hicieron torcer la boca y rodar con hastió los ojos. Como odiaba que lo interrumpieran. Gruño entre dientes dejando su trabajo a medias, acomodó con veneración su marioneta sobre el escritorio, y se metió en Hiruko. Una espantosa marioneta, que aparentaba ser un hombre minúsculo, encorvado y de rasgos toscos.

Con aquella apariencia se encamino a la sala de reuniones, dónde Kakusu le había informado que acudiera. Entre los oscuros pasillos, de roca gris, escuchaba su continuo andar, maldiciendo a sus adentros, como fuera alguna idiotez avariciosa de Kakusu lo convertiría en una marioneta. Al arribar, noto instantáneamente que las cosas iban muy seriamente; todos estaban ahí reunidos, incluso el líder y Konan. Tomo su lugar con prontitud, no le gustaba para nada ser el último en llegar.

Pero se dio cuenta que no era el ultimo. Con su mirada escrupulosa noto que aun faltaba el Uchija en la sala. Sonrió ladino, no era el último. Unos pocos minutos más tarde el pelinegro arribo, con algo sobre el hombro, como si llevara un costal de papas. El líder le hizo una seña con la cabeza, pidiéndole que se acercara y así lo hizo. Poniéndose al lado del líder y bajando lo que llevaba acuestas, o mejor dicho a quien llevaba.

Un minuto de silencio reino en la sala, mientras que todos miraban atentamente al chiquillo de catorce años, que igualmente los miraba desafiante y mal encarado. El niño de complexión delgada y alta venia amagado; con la boquita cubierta por cinta, y las manos y pies atados con cuerda especial. Él: con su largo y hermoso cabello rubio, enormes ojos azules como jemas del cielo, pestañas tupidas y piel clara, daba la apariencia de una princesa secuestrada. Y por tal hecho, más bien parecía una hermosa jovencita que un varón.

Él es Deidara- la voz autoritaria del líder rompió el silencio, clamando las miradas hacia él y luego, nuevamente hacia el rubio- se unirá a nosotros a partir de hoy- todos asintieron como perros bien entrenados.

¿Pero no es muy joven?- la pregunta, de voz graciosa, pero solemne, atrajo la mirada de todos hacia un altísimo hombre, de compleción musculosa, piel azul y la precisa apariencia humanoide de un tiburón.

Que no te engañe su apariencia Kisame- entonó el líder con parsimonia- pose un estilo muy único de arte explosiva- ese último comentario atrajo de verdad la atención del Akasuna- es muy fuerte y hábil. ¡Sasori!

- ante el llamado de su líder, el marionetista avanzo unos pocos pasos- líder- contestó respetuosamente, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando Horochimaru se fue te quedaste sin compañero, y ya que eres también un artista: Deidara será tu nuevo compañero.

Sasori, apretó los dientes y maldijo a medio mundo, el veneno atorado en su garganta le hacía difícil pasar aire, no podía articular palabra alguna, y no era precisamente por la imposición del de cabellos naranjas. Era la mirada apanicada del niñato, sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos hasta causarse dolor, parecía mirarlo con una mescla de asco y miedo. Incluso parecía querer esconderse atrás del líder e Itachi, aunque atado como estaba no podía siquiera tropezarse.

Kakusu tampoco tiene compañero- recordó con sagacidad. Era la primera vez que contradecía a su líder, pero de verdad que no quería hacerla de niñera, y por lo que noto su voz grave y rasposa solo asusto mayormente al niño.

Kakusu mata a todos sus compañeros y este niño es demasiado valioso. Además también es un artista, podrías instruirlo y podrían hasta agradarse- el líder hablaba con aburrisión, poco importándole el tema realmente, pero agradecería que el Akasuna tomara de mejor manera el asunto.

Miró a Deidara negar débilmente con la cabeza, asustado de tener que acercarse a él. Él mismo estaba a punto de matar al mocoso ese. Pero no tenía opción si su líder se lo ordenaba, así que obligándose a al menos hacer sonar su voz cotidiana asintió. El líder ordeno a Itachi liberar al rubio, quién seguía mirándolo con terror puro. El de cabellos naranjas se dirigió al niño y este asintió manso. Entonces lo hizo caminar hasta el lado de Sasori y dio por terminada la reunión.

Todos salieron con calma, echándole una última mirada a su nuevo compañero, compadeciéndolo silenciosamente, por el compañero que le había tocado. Cuando los dos quedaron solos en la enrome sala de piedra oscura, podía sentirse la tención en el ambiente, el único sonido que oían era el de una gota de agua caer continuamente sobre la roca. El marionetista estaba tentado a matarlo ahí y ahora, con su cola de escorpión, pero con un suspiro decidió emprender la marcha, solo dada la importancia que el líder había colocado sobre ese niño.

**#######################################**

Llevaban dos horas en su habitación, ambos callados y en esquinas opuestas, sin siquiera mirarse. Sasori seguía dentó de Hiruko, habiendo recuperado la calma después de continuar con su marioneta. Deidara miraba con desconfianza cada rincón de ese cuartucho, era ridículamente pequeño, con dos camas colocadas en esquinas contrarias, un escritorio de madera frente al que ese horrible hombre armaba una espeluznante marioneta. La escaza luz se filtraba por una mal encuadrada ventana, junto a la que suponía era la cama de ese hombrecillo.

Siéndose muy sincero, cosa que solo aceptaría en sus pensamientos, era que ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, y parecía el monstruo con el que los padres asustaban a sus hijos en alguna aldea. Estaba sentado en la que era su cama, pegado a la pared, achicándose cuanto podía, no sabía cómo iba a conciliar el sueño con ese monstruo a su lado. Comenzaba a aburrirse, ¿¡qué iba a hacer!? No se le ocurría nada y no le apetecía dormir, después de todo ese sujeto de cabellos negros lo había trasportado noqueado por dos días.

El líder había dicho que esa cosa era un artista no ¿al menos podría sacarle conversación? No es que le apeteciera, no es que no le causara pánico la simple idea de llamar su atención, pero tal vez así, podría calmar su miedo por ese hombre. Entonces comenzó a preguntarle cualquier cosa. Sasori sintió esa voz aguda como un golpe sónico, que quebró su tranquilidad y le erizo los nervios, pero decidió continuar con lo suyo e ignorar a ese molesto rubio. Tarea imposible cuando el niño parecía poder hablar horas sin necesidad de respirar.

Podrías cerrar el pico cinco minutos; mocoso- gruñó, girando lo suficiente el rostro para mirar de manera intimidatoria al mocoso ese. Pero el rubio, después de tragar dificultosamente, asustado, sonrió, al menos le había sacado unas palabras al monstruo.

Si me respondieras, podría callarme- el niño ladeo una sonrisa astuta, escuchando el gruñido inhumano del hombre ese.

Pero Sasori continuo ignorando el interminable cuestionario del adolecente, que parecía no prestarle la más mínima atención el ser olímpicamente ignorado. Deidara solo se calló, cuando el horrendo hombre lo amenazó. Bajo la túnica de Akatsuki tenía una larga cola de escorpión, que estaba rozando con morbosa diversión la fina curva de su espalda. El rubio se tensó y guardo silencio. En sus planes no se encontraba el morir, al menos no aun y menos aun a manos de un hombre tan espeluznante.

Las siguientes horas continuaron sumidos en un silencio, que relajaba al pelirrojo, pero que le crispaba los nervios al rubio. Por eso había hablado tanto, de cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido, solo mientras hablaba lograba controlar sus nervios, que parecían un cardumen de pirañas que lo devoraban desde dentro. Sasori se vio obligado a salir de Hiruko en cierto momento, no le gustaba trabajar en su arte ahí encerrado, pero con el rubio ahí prefirió quedarse encerrado, hasta que no pudo más.

El rubio arrugó la nariz, mientras se incorporaba, hacia como una hora que se había acostado, pero ese extraño sonido había llamado su atención. Sentado desde su cama miró como la joroba de ese grotesco hombre se habría, como una ostra, dejado salir a un joven un poco mayor que él, de cabellos rojos como sangre, y piel pálida. El chico se sentó sobre el cascaron vacio, que tanto había alterado a Deidara, continuando con su marioneta.

Oye…- nuevamente esa vocecilla. Sasori gruñó otra vez, girándose hacia él menor.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Has estado molestándome todo el día- gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

Dada la voz que utilizaba esa horrenda carcasa, Deidara no imaginaba que el joven pelirrojo que tenia adelante, usase una voz joven, tal vez unos años mayor a lo que su cuerpo aparentaba. Tampoco se imaginaba que fuera tan atractivo, y que sus ojos (una exquisita combinación de miel y ceniza) fueran así de impresionantes, aunque suponía que esa mirada furiosa, debía ponerle los pelos de punta cualquiera.

- pasaron unos tortuosos segundos, que a ambos les supieron eternos. Sasori perdía poco a poco la poca paciencia que tenía, y Deidara ya no recordaba que iba a decir- yo…- titubeó.

- Sasori se incorporo violentamente, por fin cansado del menor- ¿¡qué quieres!?

Tengo hambre- contestó con voz constreñida, tras apartar la mirada del otro, para regresarla con toda la fuerza que podía.

No soy tu niñera- se cruzo de brazos, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa al chiquillo, que se escondió entre sus hombros inflando los mofletes enojado.

Pero tú líder dijo que tenias que cuidarme- recordó con suspicacia, sonriendo taimado, mientras que el otro rodaba los ojos con hastió. En eso tenía razón.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado, antes de caminar lentamente hacia el más joven, viéndose tan amenazante como su mismo líder. Se inclino hacia el frente enterrando sus pupilas en las contrarias, logrando su cometido, intimidar al rubio, qué retrocedió unos centímetros, el rostro del otro estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler su aroma a madera barnizada, su respiración caliente chocando en su nariz.

Confiare en que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no intentar escapar- siseó contra el rostro sonrosado del niño.

- su voz grave, el aliento en su cara, la pronunciación burlesca, de alguna manera, no le podía mantener la mirada al otro- el de los pircings ya me lo explico y te aseguro que aprecio mucho mi vida.

- él pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho, y volvió a erguirse- ya vuelvo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, la que cerró ni bien estaba fuera de la habitación.

Continuará.

¡Sí! u.u ya lo sé, nada de nada. ¡Pero que esperaban se acaban de conocer! e.e  
>Diva: parecerá que en próximos capítulos vamos muy rápido, pero es dado a los temas de los días, porque este evento no solamente abarca Fan Fic`s, sino fan arts y hasta vídeos, así que entendemos la velocidad en el avance en su relación<br>Para terminar. Este capi fue un poco más largo de lo que pretendía que fuera e.e, creo que tuve que darles presentación a los niños, a sus personalidades (más o menos) nwn, espero poder hacerlo como esperaba para la próxima. Gracias a los que nos leyeron :) y si les gusto o les interesa darnos algún consejo, sugerencia, queja, no se les olvide dejar un review, que nos hará mil felices ;D  
>Diva: por supuesto es lo que nutre los escritores, aquí nos vemos ;). Cuídense<br>Diva y Yo: mil besos ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ^^

Bien si quieren enterarse de los puntos del evento, pues aquí les dejo la dirección ok`s n_n bien nos veremos mañana ;) (Espero): www(Ya saben que en estos espacios ban puntos)sasodeimonth()tumblr()com


	2. Incompatibles

Bien como lo prometimos aquí estamos con el segundo capi XD  
>Diva: no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado, pero me enorgullece :) (Aunque tenemos que admitir que son capis muy cortos y eso nos hace más sencillo su manejo ) pero estamos aquí. Tema de hoy (creo que debemos decirlo, así le damos más drama a esto jeje XD): Primera misión<br>Sin mayor espera disfruten de esto ;)

_**Incompatibles**_

Los dos artistas apenas llevaban unos días de convivencia y ya no soportaban al otro. Sasori siempre tan callado, tan ensimismado en sus espantosas marionetas, ignorándolo e impidiéndole hacer cualquier cosa divertida, dios lo perdonara pero prefería a su abuelo Onoki. Y Deidara no se callaba, cada vez que abría su boca Sasori terminaba con jaqueca y un molesto zumbido en los oídos, como si una abeja se hubiera atorado en sus orejas. El mocoso quería hacer volar todo lo que veía, según su mente idiotizada el arte era un bum; cuando lo dijo por primera vez río a carcajada limpia por más de una hora.

Que el líder lo disculpara, pero el Akasuna comenzaba a extrañar a Horochimaru, siempre apartado de todos, metido en sus extravagantes experimentos, al menos el hombre serpiente no le crispaba los nervios solo con su voz. Pero si algo agradecía Deidara es que en su habitación el pelirrojo ya no usaba esa horrenda carcasa, que ahora venia enterándose que era otra marioneta. Su líder acababa de entregarles su primera misión, Deidara ni bien enterado estaba de qué se trataba. Iba sentado sobre Hiruko, aunque Sasori había gritado, se había sacudido y había intentado empalarlo con su cola de escorpión, el rubio no había cedido, y seguía ahí mirando con semblante aburrido su horizonte.

¿A dónde vamos…?- no hubo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera los ruiditos molestos que hacia el mayor, cuando le hablaba- ¿qué buscamos…? ¿Ya vamos a llegar…? ¿Vas a decirme algo…? Sabes que puedo seguir hablando todo el camino.

- escuchó el gruñido bestial de la marioneta (no entendía como podía cambiar tanto la voz del mayor), seguido de su voz metálica, inhumana- vamos por un pergamino y es todo lo que te diré.

Deidara suspiró con hastió, dejando que el pelirrojo guiara la marcha. Siguieron el camino sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra o la mirada. Llegaron a su destino al anochecer. Deidara se bajó de Hiruko, y miró atentamente la fortaleza a la que tenían que infiltrarse. Era un antiguo castillo, perdido en la mitad de un espeso bosque, no lograba apreciar el estado de la construcción; no había mucha luz, y los árboles bloqueaban los pocos rayos plateados que alcanzaban las murallas de piedra liza.

Decidieron tomar caminos opuestos, por no decir que Sasori le ordeno ir por el lado contrario. Todo lo que el rubio sabía del pergamino era lo bien custodiado que estaba, había ninjas de la ola por todos lados. Hasta ahora había logrado pasar desapercibido, y no sabía qué tal le estaba hiendo al anciano, aunque por la falta de prisa, movilización y escándalo de los ninjas, las cosas estaban hiendo bien. Imaginaba que Sasori tendría mayores problemas para pasar desapercibido, y por eso lo que más lo sorprendió fue que lo descubrieran a él antes. No terminaba de creerlo con Sasori metido en esa lenta y estorbosa marioneta (como él siempre la veía).

Crear algunas figurillas de arcilla y explotarlas, por primera vez no fue buena idea: había derrumbado el pasillo entero, y ahora si era seguro que todos los ninjas estarían tras él. Regresó por sobre sus pasos, buscando otro camino, que por desgracia los shinovis restantes, también habían utilizado, sabiéndolo de antemano, por la alta probabilidad de que el intruso atravesará aquel pasillo. Desde su lugar Sasori rodo los ojos, escuchando las explosiones secundadas de gritos, no cabía duda el mocoso era torpe.

La pelea no parecía tener fin, por cada ninja que derrotaba parecían aparecer otros tres, como si fueran una hidra. Estaba controlando la potencia de cada explosión, no quería volver a derrumbar el pasillo, la última vez solo había tenido suerte, ninguna roca le había caído encima por pura suerte. Tal vez eso estaba propiciando que sus enemigos, siguieran apareciendo cada vez mas enojados, pero eso no impedía que el rubio mantuviera la ventaja de su parte. Duro minutos luchando, hasta que el pasillo quedo inundado de cadáveres mutilados. La sangre fresca escurriendo macabramente de las paredes, restos de hollín ennegreciendo la terrorífica postal que el menor tenía delante.

Ese anciano… ni siquiera fue bueno para aparecerse- jadeó arrodillado en el suelo, la pelea había sido exhaustiva, respirar le causaba dolor, el sudor en la frente escurriendo por su sien lo desesperaba, pero ni ganas de levantar los brazos le quedaban.

¡Atrás de ti!- la alerta, demasiado grave, demasiado irritada y conocida, hizo dar un brinco al chico. Quién apenas logro escuchar el sonido pastoso de la carne y los órganos, cortados con precisión.

Miró hacia su lado, notando esa enorme cola de escorpión color hueso, pasando a su lado, la siguió con la vista sorprendido, encontrándola enterrada en el pecho de un ninja, atrás suyo. El sonido de la madera lo hizo despertar y regresar la mirada junto a aquella parte de Hiruko, que volvía hasta su lugar, frente a él, al otro lado del pasillo, donde la horrible marioneta parecía dedicarle una mirada de burla. Frunció el ceño y lanzo la figurilla que aun tenia dentro de la boca derecha, dejando que el ave, con forma de colibrí, volara hasta la marioneta y explotara.

- Sasori giro con impresión la cabeza, encontrando tras de él, el cuerpo decapitado de un ninja, que había estado a punto de atacarlo con un hacha enorme. El cuerpo se fue de espaldas, entonces giro volviendo su mirada al menor- no tuviste cuidado- entonó con falsa dulzura el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Eso lo dice quien alerto a toda la guardia del castillo- atajó ácidamente la marioneta, con su espeluznante voz. Deidara volvió a fruncir el ceño y a desvió la vista.

Me deshice de todos, al menos así podremos buscar el pergamino con tranquilidad.

Cuando iniciaste todo tu espectáculo, ya tenía el pergamino- dijo con maliciosa gracia, mientras mostraba el pedazo de papel enrollado.

Muy bien- suspiró fastidiado.- Pero nos iremos a mi manera.

Sasori no dijo nada, solo observó como el menor hacia otras dos figurillas de arcilla, una con la que exploto una pared que daba al exterior y la otra, que tras unos sellos hizo crecer, lo suficiente para ambos. Entonces subieron a ella, y la enorme ave de extraño y extravagante diseño emprendió el vuelo, batiendo sus enormes alas blancas. Tal vez… solo tal vez no eran tan incompatibles como creían, se habían ayudado mutuamente, y su primer misión había salido bastante bien.

Continuará.

Casi una viñeta *-*, estoy orgullosa de nosotras n_n  
>Diva: buen punto :). Los próximos capis tendrán este largo, menos o más nwn<br>Bueno… antes de irnos en el próximo capi la historia comenzara con tintes más "yaoyisticos" ;D. Dijimos que sería rápido y si lo es, por que ya no falta mucho para el tema de la propuesta, no adelantaremos más y arruinaremos el suspenso XD. Hasta mañana, cuídense mil :D  
>Diva y Yo: we love you. Kisses-kisses ^w^<p> 


	3. Veneno

And again, are us nwn  
>Diva: bien un capitulo muy interesante, solo les diré cual es el tema de hoy, aunque por el titulo ya lo deben suponer u.u, entonces es: "herido"<br>Bueno solo una cosita, paso un año entre el capitulo pasado y este nwnU. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capi  
>Diva y Yo: here we go!<p>

_**Veneno**_

Las cosas iban muy bien, regresaban de una misión en el país del fuego y a mitad de la marcha la noche los había sorprendido. Aun les quedaba un largo camino hasta la guarida, así que habían decidido acampar, en ese bosque, donde no podían ver siquiera sus manos delante de sus rostros. Solo encendieron una fogata y se prepararon para descansar. No esperaban ser emboscados, cuando el sueño apenas les había ganado, pero aun así lograron reaccionar a tiempo, y acabar con todos sus atacantes. No sin algunos cuantos tropiezos, gracias al profundo manto oscuro que poseía sus miradas.

¿Estás bien Danna?- preguntó el rubio, intentando encontrar al pelirrojo con la mirada.

Hmp… por supuesto- bufó irritado, podía que no hubiera tenido el tiempo de entrar en Hiruko, pero aun así era hábil y diestro, la pregunta lo indignaba- ¿y tú…?- entonó de manera burlesca, sonriendo sarcástico, aunque sabía que el rubio no podía verlo.

Como siempre- respondió de igual manera, con el mentón alzado altaneramente.

Sera mejor irnos, no sabemos si haya más atacantes esperándonos.

Deidara asintió y emprendieron la marcha, Sasori ni siquiera saco Hiruko del pergamino en el que lo había guardado. Ambos tenían un trato implícito, cuando estuvieran solos, Sasori no usaría esa marioneta que alteraba los nervios del adolecente, y Deidara nervioso hablaba y hablaba y no se callaba, parecía no necesitar respirar, y eso ponía de los nervios al mayor, quien prefería ahorrarse todo eso guardando a su arma principal (más no la más poderosa). Unos minutos caminando entre las tinieblas, en donde su horizonte era más siluetas que figuras o formas. Comenzó a marearse, a mirar aun más difuso el camino.

¡Danna!- chilló alarmado el rubio cuando escucho el sonido hueco. Se giró de golpe, con la mirada zigzagueando, buscando la silueta del mayor. Al que apenas pudo encontrar de espaldas contra la fuerte corteza de un enorme árbol.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñidito, con apenas fuerza, no creía que el golpe que había recibido fuera tan grave. Deidara se inclino hacia el mayor, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, aunque las sombras deformadas, que se desenvolvían delante de sus ojos, eran poco comprensibles. Así que opto por la opción "B" (tentugear al mayor hasta encontrar algo fuera de lugar). Entonces comenzó. Sasori se estremeció ante el suave tacto, de esas finas manos de largos y estilizados dedos, que andaban tímidas por sobre su ropa. Miro estupefacto hacia el rostro contrario, pero no pudo decir nada, solo se quedo mirando lo suaves movimientos del menor.

Deidara detuvo sus movimientos, tomando ente sus dedos la tela cortada de la túnica del otro, se sentía húmeda, tal vez sangre. Soltó el trozo de tela y siguió su camino, encontrando una enrome rasgadura a la altura de la clavícula del pelirrojo. Tentó con cuidado la piel del otro, que la tela rasgada había expuesto, encontrando una gran herida, en ángulo horizontal que cruzaba desde el hombro y por sobre la clavícula del mayor. Deidara levanto la vista, mirando dudoso al mayor.

Si me lo hubieras preguntado, te lo habría dicho- dijo el Akasuna, desviando la mirada.

- el rubio se sonrojo furiosamente ante las palabras del otro. Tenía que agradecerle a dios que los colores fueran imperceptibles ante la mirada-se ve más grave que una simple cortada- su voz más aguda, no pareció ser relevante parta el marionetista.

Estaba envenenada- acotó débilmente el pelirrojo. Todo le comenzaba a parecer una difusa alucinación gaseosa.

Deidara gritó algo, incomprensible para el pelirrojo, comenzando a dar vueltas en círculo, hablando consigo mismo, de verdad histérico. Sasori no llegaba a entender del todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, por lo que apenas noto que había sido ayudado por el rubio, y depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo, frío; húmedo; rugoso parecía una cueva, pero seguía sin ver más que siluetas amorfas, de apariencia inmaterial. El destello naranja que cegó sus pupilas, apenas y lo pudo relacionar con una flama. Levantó una ceja curioso, ante el rostro serio del rubio, que ahora veía nítidamente frente a él.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?- cuestionó con seriedad, acuclillado, para poder mirar al rostro del otro.

- Sasorio tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras del rubio, otros más para pensar y algunos más para hablar- no es un veneno muy potente, pero podría dejarme así por días- era un experto en venenos, no era para sorprenderse que conociera la clase de veneno, solo sintiéndolo como fuego mezclando con su sangre. Hizo unos sellos y apareció un pergamino- aquí se enumeran los venenos y sus antídotos, compuestos de plantas. Sera sencillo, solo búscalo.

¿¡Pero yo como voy a saber qué veneno fue!?- exclamó con horror, mientras recibía el pergamino de manos de Sasori.

Es sencillo: el veneno causa fiebre; debilidad y… alucinaciones- su voz se escuchaba pastosa y demasiado débil.

Deidara miro el pergamino, encontrando muchas similitudes entre muchos venenos, no sabía qué hacer. Salió desesperado de la cueva, la que sello con una enorme piedra hecha de arcilla, esperaba no tardar mucho, ya que si el día arribaba, la piedra de arcilla blanca sería totalmente sospechosa. En la oscuridad le fue bastante difícil encontrar todos los ingredientes necesarios, que por gracia divina estaban todos en ese bosque. Regreso a la cueva tan rápido como pudo, dejo todo sobre su propia túnica de Akatsuki y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, se veía consiente, pero sus ojos no lo enfocaban, su piel ardía al tacto, sus labios se movían pero no producía sonido alguno.

Estaba muy mal, y lo desesperaba de sobremanera no ser un medico ninja, para lograr aliviar al pelirrojo sin todas esas plantas, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad funcionaria. Primero le quito la capa de Akatsuki al pelirrojo. No sabía que el mayor no usaba camiseta, así que delante tenía el fuerte abdomen marcado de Sasori. Su exquisita piel pálida, cada musculo gravado como si algún artista los hubiera definido minuciosamente. Deidara volvió a sonrojarse poderosamente. Luchando contra sus impulsos de acariciar esa piel que parecía tan suave, desvió la vista.

Recostó al pelirrojo en el suelo, mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el magnífico cuerpo de su compañero, necesitaba sus neuronas trabajando en la salud del mayor y no en otras cosas. Sasori se estremeció, pero su afiebrada piel agradeció el frío tacto de la roca. Deidara entonces, regreso su concentración a todas esas plantas, esperaba que ese pergamino tuviera razón. Molió todas juntas, formando una pasta viscosa, en la que aun restos semisólidos flotaban como fantasmas suspendidos. Tardo un poco, pero al final consiguió que Sasori tragara esa pasta.

Embadurno el resto de la misma sobre la herida abierta. Según ese pergamino: también ayudaría a cicatrizar la herida y el contacto con la zona de impacto, aliviaría más rápido al infectado; Deidara de verdad esperaba que fuera verdad, le parecía algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Estuvo debatiéndose unos minutos lo que debería hacer ahora, parecía que su Dana solo dormía, y no podía arriesgarse a otro ataque con él mal herido. Volvió a sellar la entrada a la cueva con una roca de arcilla, al menos por la noche los protegería, y mañana temprano esperaba que Sasori ya se hubiera recuperado.

Ahora solo le quedaba dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Se tumbo sobre su capa, cerca de la fogata, pero pasados unos minutos, entre vuelta y vuelta, había terminado enredado en su capa, se levanto quitándosela violentamente. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para dormir, así que se acerco al mayor, velando su sueño. Detallo el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, o ese pecho que debía ser todo un pecado, la mueca tranquila de sus facciones, ahora que lo pensaba casi siempre lo veía gritándole. Su Danna parecía una obra de arte, un hombre al que ninguna jovencita rechazaría, que con una sonrisa suya cualquiera se derretiría, como paleta helada en mitad del desierto.

Dios santo otra vez estaba sonrojado, sentía sus mejillas arder, como si hubiera metido la cara en su fogata. Agito violentamente la cabeza, apartando esas ideas y ese sonrojo, ni ahora ni nunca era el momento para pensar en eso. Más relajado se acerco al pelirrojo, inclinándose sobre él, midiendo su temperatura, pegando su frente a la del otro, parecía que había bajado. Suspiro aliviado mientras se erguía. Volvió a inclinarse esta vez, colocando su oído sobre el pecho del mayor, comprobando que su corazón marcaba un tranquilo ritmo continuo.

No tuvo fuerzas para volverse a apartar, la piel cálida del otro en contacto con la suya, su corazón avanzando pacíficamente, eran cosas que lo habían relajado casi a estados narcóticos. No se sentía con las fuerzas para apartarse de ese fuerte pecho y menos aun quería (cosa que no aceptaría en voz alta, jamás. Aunque él nunca había sido bueno con juramentos así mismo). El continuo tum-tum del corazón del pelirrojo, lo tranquilizaba, por un momento había pensado lo peor, cuando la palabra veneno había salido de los labios del mayor, lo había creído al borde de la muerte. Pero ya todo estaba bien. Se acurruco al lado del mayor, acomodando de mejor manera su cabeza sobre ese amplio pecho, y se dejo llevar por Morfeo a su mundo de sueños hermosos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No tenía claro que hora era cuando despertó, el cuerpo le pesaba, cada musculo le palpitaba dolorosamente, tenía una jaqueca espantosa, y no recordaba mucho, solo flashes oscuros sin mucho sentido. Intento moverse, lo que fuera sobre lo que estaba recostado era muy incomodo, pero no lo logro, un peso externo lo mantenía firme al suelo, imposibilitado a más con sus escasas fuerzas. Bajo la mirada: encontrándose una impresionante mata dorada, desparramada sobre su pecho desnudo, por un momento sintió que vivía en un mundo de cristal, que se partía en pedazos calleándole encima ¿¡Qué habían hecho!?

Pero entonces también miro la mancha verdusca sobre su pectoral, recordando poco a poco la noche anterior. Una emboscada, una kunai envenenada, que había tenido el mal tino de no esquivar. Entonces Deidara lo había salvado… bien le debía una. Acercó su mano a esa cabeza dorada, iba a despertarlo, pero en lugar de eso termino enredando sus dedos entre las hebras rubias, acariciándolas con una ternura que no se conocía. Al lado de ese desesperante y escandaloso chiquillo se sentía tranquilo, se sentía a gusto, se sentía en casa. Ese mocoso le hacía sentir muchas cosas, muchas que hacía años creía olvidadas, y de cierta manera, eso le agradaba. Dejo su mano cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del menor y regreso a dormir, aun estaba muy cansado.

Continuará.

Jejeje este se me salió un poquito de largo  
>Diva: ¿un poquito? ¬¬<br>Está bien… mucho ewe. Espero que aun así les haya gustado, estuvo lindo nwn, digo yo…  
>Diva: si me lo parece<br>Jeje nwn, ese Sasori pensando en que habían hecho más (creo que fue su deseo subconsciente de que hubiera pasado XD mujajaja)  
>Diva: buen punto. Bueno les dijimos que cambiaríamos algunos hechos y el hecho es que cambiamos el hecho de que Sasori tiene un cuerpo de carne y hueso, y no de madera n_n<br>Me gusto como lo dijiste :)  
>Diva: gracias :D, aunque tal vez lo debimos haber dicho al principio para no causar confusiones<br>He… e_e tal vez, pero bueno ya saben chicas se me cuidan un montón y diviértanse mil :)  
>Diva: hasta la próxima ^^ (mañana)<br>Diva y Yo: nous aimons. Baisers-baisers


	4. Muy Frágil

Y… ¡que impresionante ritmo! XD  
>Diva: si… no me lo creo, seguimos puntuales n_n<br>Bueno el tema de hoy: Confesion. Y con eso ya lo saben todo :)  
>Diva: bien pues vamos haya entonces ;)<p>

_**Muy Frágil**_

Unas semanas después del incidente en el bosque, los dos artistas de Akastsuki se habían encerrado en sus propios mundos, absortos del mundo exterior, imperturbables ante su entorno. ¿El motivo? Algo sencillo, exagerado a escalas inconmensurables por sus mentes atrofiadas, después de darle tantas vueltas al tema, este se había desgastado y deformado, formando algo que parecía asustarlos a ambos. Todo después de ese día, en el que Sasori había caído envenenado, las cosas parecían haberse ido aclarando, pero ellos habían decidido hacer un caos, de aquella claridad cristalina.

Sasori seguía trabajando en sus marionetas, obligándose a no pensar, a no dejar que ningún pensamiento racional cruzara por su mente, a qué las palabras quedaran relegadas a un sonido amorfo e incomprensible. Era una tarea ardua trabajar como un zombi, apenas se permitía que los pensamientos regresaran a él en una reunión o misión. No quería, no podía terminar de procesar aquello, no quería volver a sentir, ya se había permitido mucho con ese mocoso, pero esto era el colmo. No quería reparar en que su corazón parecía saltar de alegría cuando lo veía, que su aroma a flores y restos de hollín, lo volvía loco; que su sonrisa altanera, sus gestos tiernos lo perseguían apenas cerraba los parpados.

Mientras que en el bosque cercano a la guarida, Deidara pensaba lo mismo. Siempre supo que eso no podía ser, pero como no podía evitarlo, decidió que era normal sentirse atraído por su Danna, vamos hasta una piedra se derretiría solo con su presencia. Pero siempre supo que si esos sentimientos florecían en el, esos que se habían plantado como parcitos en su tierno corazón, apenas vio al verdadero Akasuna no Sasori, lo que saldrían de ellos sería algo toxico. Algo que lo dañaría, que lo mataría interiormente, por eso aunque esa flor ponzoñosa ya había florecido en su corazón, era mejor no darle un nombre o no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero cuanto tiempo podrían engañarse a sí mismos, cuánto tiempo podían engañar al mundo, y que tanto el embrollo interno que ellos mismos se habían causado empeoraría las cosas. Porque les gustara o no ese sentimiento estaba ahí, plantado y bien enraizado, gritando para hacerse notar cada vez que el otro aparecía, como una inyección de fuego que se fundía en su sangre. Y aunque lo sabían (y se engañaban a sí mismos, negándolo), ninguno quería salir lastimado y "eso" los iba a lastimar, ambos eran demasiado frágiles en su interior, en su psique, en sus sentimientos.

Desgraciadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que la bomba explotara, como una bomba apestosa, de aroma espeso, asfixiante. Esa noche; ambos recostados en sus respectivas camas, dándose la espalda, mirando hacia la pared, como si lo más interesante que pudieran ver en sus vidas se encontrara ahí, sobre esa piedra liza. No tenían el valor de girarse y encontrarse con la figura del otro y no podían dormir, ensimismados en alejar los pensamientos de su cráneo, en quedarse en blanco como un lienzo.

Da… Danna- susurró en un hilo de voz el rubio. Nunca había sido bueno evitando los problemas, y no sabía si le lastimaría más seguir encerrando aquello, o dejarlo salir.

Gahhrff- gruñó el pelirrojo, traído nuevamente a la conciencia, que se proponía el mocoso- ¿qué?- casi pareció ladrar, como un perro dormido al que le han pisado la cola.

Yo…- dudó cerrando la boca, apretando los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea dibujada en su rostro, anhelando silenciarse para siempre. Era muy difícil hablar de eso, y más cuando miraba la pared, y más aun cuando sabia que el mayor también le daba la espalda y miraba la pared.

¿Tú… qué?- lo animo a continuar, solamente porque se estaba desesperando, odiaba que lo dejaran esperando y si el mocoso ya había abierto la boca, al menos debería terminar lo que había comenzado.

- de un rápido movimiento Deidara se saco las cobijas y se giró, quedando perfectamente sentado sobre el colchón, mirando por fin la amplia espalda del otro- Sasori Danna. Tengo algo que decirte- pronunció con seriedad.

- Sasori también se saco las mantas y se giro, sentándose igualmente, para encarar entre las sombras al menor. Si el rubio se ponía serio era algo delicado- dime.

No sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero es lo que siento y… siento que me asfixia. Y… tengo… tengo que decírtelo.

Esos bellos ojos esquivos a su mirar, las manos temblorosas con las que jugaba, la voz suave y dubitativa, dispararon todas las alarmas de Sasori, pero quedo en shock, completamente en blanco. Sabía lo que venía, eso que en su interior había estado luchando por salir a la superficie, eso con lo que había peleado las últimas semanas. No pensaba que fuera mutuo, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tan ocupado en sí mismo, no había planeado una estrategia contra un ataque externo. Lo único que sabía es que no quería volver a ser lastimado.

Yo…- parecía que Deidara había recitado todo un discurso, que ni el mismo recordaría en cinco minutos, todo palabras temblorosas intentando explicar un tema de lo más complejo- yo… te- Deidara apretó los ojos con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en la sabana bajo su cuerpo- Sasori te amo- soltó de una vez, jadeando por el esfuerzo físico y mental que le había supuesto articular esas palabras.

Sasori no dijo nada, seguía en shock. Mirando la suaves curvas del menor, resaltadas bellamente por los hilos de luz plateada que se filtraban por la ventana. Deidara abrió lentamente lo ojos, como si esperara un golpe que no llegaría, entonces vio a Sasori: estático como una estatua, parecía ni siquiera respirar. El pelirrojo reacciono unos minutos después. Enfocando la oscurecida imagen del rubio (aunque totalmente clara), miro sus enormes ojos imposiblemente hermosos y azules, su brillo exagerado, producto de lágrimas acumuladas. No supo por qué, pero lo hizo.

Deidara lo vio levantarse y caminar lentamente; pasar por su lado; abrir la puerta de la alcoba y salir, cerrando tras de él. El suave "click" emitido por el cerrojo fue como una bala, precisa y mortal disparada a su corazón, sintió la sangre tibia regarse por su interior, y las lagrimas apoderase de su mirar, impidiéndole siquiera distinguir la cama del otro. Parpadeó lentamente, y se derrumbo como un castillo de naipes. Ahogo un gemido sintiendo las lagrimas escurrir de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas. Se lanzó contra la almohada, llorando contra ella; gimiendo y soltando todo su dolor. Era un llanto desgarrador y convulso, sabía que dolería, sabía que lo rechazaría, pero jamás imagino que dolería tanto.

Continuará.

Un capi algo raro e.e  
>Diva: creo que cuando pensaron en una confesión no se imaginaban este desenlace u.u. Pero Sasori tiene sus demonios internos, sabemos por qué se convirtió en marioneta (aunque en este fic no lo haya hecho); así que no lo juzguen, primero tiene que exorcizarse, antes de poder dar un paso más<br>Muy cierto… Bueno nos vamos; gracias por leernos y todo eso :3, los amamos mil. Por cierto no se olviden dejar sus coments. Este capi me tiene nerviosa, díganme si les gusto, si no, ya saben. Entonces hasta la siguiente :). Les mando besos de ositos polares n_n  
>Diva: abrazos de serpientes de peluche X3<br>Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!


	5. Todo Lo Que Te Puedo Ofrecer

Y… ya se deben de estar aburriendo de nuestra presencia n_n, pero no iremos a ningún lado este hermosísimo mes, que celebra a nuestra OTP *w*  
>Diva: nop ;3, no lo haremos, nos quedaremos aquí celebrando el SasoDei. Y aun tenemos otros proyectos para este mes, claro que saldrán su día correspondiente :)<br>Ok`s. Para todos los que se quedaron con ganas de golpear a Sasori, y saber cómo arreglaría las cosas, pues aquí está el capi :D  
>Diva: tema de hoy: "tomados de las manos"… ¿qué? nosotras no les pusimos los títulos<br>Es cursi, si, pero divino n_n, recuerden que las imágenes también participan en el evento, así que no juzguen los títulos ewe

_Lady Marian of Winterfell: _grax por comentarnos n_ en este capi el pelirrojo lo arregla todo, y te comprendo, me fue mil difícil no poner el first kiss aquí e.e. En fin, disfruta la lectura :). Espero que te guste

Diva y Yo: and here we go… jeje XD

_**Todo Lo Que Te Puedo Ofrecer**_

Pasaron tres días, los días más largos para los dos artistas. Tres días en los que ninguno supo del otro, tres días donde ningún otro Akatsuki supo del dúo artístico, tres días en los que su líder no les encargo ninguna misión (por gracia divina). Tres días de tortura mental y física, como si ambos hubieran decidido flagelarse por lo ocurrido esa noche. Deidara no salió de la habitación, en realidad ni siquiera salió de su cama. Seguía en su misma posición: con la almohada entre sus brazos y el rostro hundido en esta, con las piernas recogidas, en posición fetal. Cualquiera que entrase al cuarto, pensaría que había irrumpido en una triste pintura grisácea. Perturbando el penar de un ángel rubio.

Por su parte el marionetista, nada más salir de su alcoba, sus pies lo habían guido temblorosos pero decididos a la salida de la guarida. El pelirrojo había salido como estaba: descalzo, solo vestido con sus pantalones. Pero ni siquiera pareció impórtale, ni ahora parecía reparar en su (casi) desnudes, a tres días de su cobarde huida. Si, había sido muy cobarde, no pudo articular siquiera un ruidesillo, solo había salido de la alcoba, como un robot; siguiendo las órdenes de alguien más. Tres días caminando por el bosque, sin enterarse de nada, sin perturbarse del frio nocturno que se empeñaba en pintar su piel de azul.

Por las noches temblaba de frío sin siquiera notarlo, resguardado entre las gruesas paredes de su mente, divagando, pensando, maquinando. Todo ahora giraba alrededor suyo, su conciencia, sus pensamientos. No quería volver a sentir dolor, no quería que lo volvieran a abandonar, pero ahora tras tres días de flagelarse mentalmente, había caído en cuenta, que desde que ese escandaloso niño había llegado a su vida, había cruzado la línea sin retorno, y había caído por ese pozo que no quería volver a atravesar. Porqué desde que lo vio, ese cariño innato apareció, tan de repente como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, escondido, esperando por él rubio, reanimando el latido de su corazón.

Pero tenía miedo (solo lo aceptaría para sí mismo, y con tres días de insomnio encima además), eran asesinos de rango "S", con sus nombres y fotografías escritos en el libro bingo, cualquiera podía morir en cualquier momento, y ellos aceptaban esa realidad. Pero ahora. Esto cambiaba todo. Si ese chiquillo moría, si lo abandonaba, sabía que terminaría convirtiéndose en un cascaron sin vida, una carcasa sin alma ni deseos, un cuerpo que camina sin voluntad. Terminaría siendo otra de sus marionetas. Su vida no tendría mayor sentido. Por qué ese rubio se había convertido en todo su mundo, y no podría volver a ver como todo se convertía en cenizas.

Pero algo importante, lucido e inteligente llego a él, como un gancho a la quijada, desorientándolo por un momento. Había caído ya por ese precipicio hace mucho, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre. No podía saber que pasaría en el futuro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya se había enamorado, ese mocoso se había convertido en su todo, su ancla, lo único que lo inspiraba a sonreír sinceramente (no macabra y torcidamente como cuando armaba con orgullo una nueva marioneta).

Pero entonces, un nuevo golpe le dio de lleno, mucho más fuerte al primero, obligándolo a encorvarse sobre si, haciéndolo consciente de su entorno, del frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, de su falta de ropa. De que la noche se cernía sobre él, con garras tenebrosas. De que había roto el corazón de la persona que amaba. Entonces se irguió, como impactado por un relámpago, por la realidad. Tal vez no era muy tarde para reparar las cosas. Pero no lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Ya había arruinado todo actuando como un completo estúpido, ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Deidara abrazo más fuerte la almohada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no quería ver a su Danna, no quería ver el odio o el asco en sus ojos, no quería siquiera imaginárselo, no se sentía listo, si lo viera en ese momento rompería en llanto nuevamente. Pero tuvo que levantarse, con la poderosa llamada de su estomago vacio, algo olía delicioso y el gruñido que produjo su vientre más parecido al rugir de un animal, lo termino de delatar frente a quién fuera que había entrado atropelladamente a su alcoba. Se sonrojo por aquel sonido animal y llevó sus manos a aquella zona, ahora despierta y exigente de atención.

Come- la voz del pelirrojo, solo le trajo malos recuerdos. Como esa manera tan fría en la que se había ido sin decir nada, como una marioneta: sin corazón, sin vida, sin gruñirle siquiera.- No has comido en tres días anda- lo animo con voz tranquila, no quería sonar muy amable o muy brusco, no quería afectar al menor.

El rubio asintió sin levantar la mirada, sin atreverse a mirarlo, como si le temiera, y eso fue un duro golpe para el marionetista. Igual a beber veneno de un vaso. Ya sabía que la había c**ado, y solo de entrar y ver la triste imagen que le presentaba Deidara, era como si una aguja caliente se hubiera enterrado en su corazón. No tenía que ver al rubio para saber que se la había pasado llorando los últimos tres días, vertiendo esas lagrimas que había visto en sus ojos, apenas él cruzara la puerta, con el cerebro desconectado de sus demás sentidos. Había sido un estúpido de primera.

Danna yo…- el rubio comenzó con la voz rasposa, un hilito de voz apenas perceptible, tan roto, que el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente para no golpearse el mismo.

No digas nada- lo calló suavemente, sin ira como el rubio imaginaba debería gritarle el mayor.

Al no percibir agresión el rubio alzo la mirada, sorprendiéndose de ver a su Danna como había salido de la habitación hacia tres días, solo con ese pantalón de un triste gris deslavado, sin camisa y sin zapatos. Parecía tener pequeños cortes en los pies, y su piel se notaba grisácea y reseca, como si hubiera estado expuesta a las inclemencias del clima por días, incluso podía adivinar el mapa venoso con la simple mirada. Se horrorizo, y si no fuera porqué por el miedo sus miembros no le hacían caso, habría corrido a abrazarlo, a ayudarlo de cualquier manera, a sentir que aun seguía vivo.

Da… Danna- la voz le fallaba, pasar aire se le dificultaba, formar pensamientos era imposible, era como si algo le hubiera sido arrancado del pecho, solo por la deplorable imagen del mayor- ¿Ha ido desnudo por ahí, por tres días?- preguntó con espanto, temeroso de la respuesta.

- Sasori ignoro la pregunta, no quería importunar más al pequeño- lamento haberme ido sin más- las palabras del marionetista extrañaron de sobremanera al rubio- no estaba preparado para eso. No sabía que sintieras eso y… no supe que decirte o que hacer (por no decir que había sido un cobarde)… no estaba listo para aceptar esto- confesó en tono suave, como si no quisiera que las paredes se enteraran de sus palabras, hablaba únicamente para el rubio.

No tienes que explicarte…- volvió a apretar las sabanas entre sus dedos (como esa vez), impotente, con los nudillos blancos y la mandíbula tensa. Hablar de aquello lo desgarraba por dentro, como si una bestia salvaje viviera dentro suyo, y destrozara todo con garras y dientes filosos como kunais.

¡No!- negó casi dando un gritó a la par que se levantaba de su cama- fui muy estúpido, te lastime y yo…- dio un suspiro.

Era más difícil de lo que suponía. Avanzó hasta el rubio, se sentó a su lado y tomó con delicadeza su fina mano. Deidara lo miraba con los ojos como platos, no se creía lo que el pelirrojo hacia. Acarici{o con su pulgar la suave piel clara del otro, el dorso de su mano y hasta los nudillos. Entonces se giro hacia el rostro hermosamente sonrojado, y sorprendido del menor. Lo ojos rojos e hinchados, los restos secos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, saberlo era una cosa pero verlo fue como una bofetada. Si era posible se sintió peor consigo mismo.

Deidara- llamó al rubio suave y cómplice, su voz era cuidada y sedosa, Deidara se pensaba en un sueño. Sus ojos se conectaron y fue como si el mundo fuera tragado por un agujero negro y solo existieran ellos dos- También te amo.

Sintió al rubio temblar, y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Había elegido mal sus movimientos y sus palabras? ¿Era ya demasiado tarde? ¿Ahora el menor lo odiaba? Lo vio derramar las lágrimas y no lo soporto más, se odiaba. Se intento levantar, pero Deidara apretó su agarre de manos y entrelazó con timidez sus dedos. Sasori lo miró dudoso, el rubio escondía su rostro bajo su fleco, no entendía su actuar. Sintió esa fina mano reconfortantemente cálida en su hombro, sus tiernos muslos sobre los suyos y su rostro ahora oculto en la curvatura de su cuello. El tibio goteo de las lagrimas ajenas resbalar a su clavícula.

Solo abrázame- dijo con un lamentable retazo de voz el menor, y Sasori obedeció, enrollando sus fuertes brazos en la diminuta cintura del rubio- te amo.

Lamento haber sido tan idiota. También te amo- el Akasuna le susurro profundamente, sintiéndose dichoso, completo, como si estar al lado de ese escandaloso rubio fuera lo que le faltaba a su vida.

Continuará.

Bueno un poco cursi ewe… ¡pero me ha fascinado! n_n. Espero que les haya parecido prudente lo que ha ocurrido, la manera en la que Sasori comprendió y bueno ya saben :)  
>Diva: este… bueno si todo queda aclarado así que de nuestra parte es todo, esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vamos<br>Cuídense; valen mil; besos; hasta la próxima ;D  
>Diva: ya saben las queremos un montón. Abrazos con todo nuestro cariño desde acá n_n<br>Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!


	6. Un Poco Más De Ti y De Mi

Diva y Yo: ¡HELOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :3  
>Una cosa el capi pasado y este estarán realmente relacionados, muy claro por sus títulos :)<br>Diva: es obvio. Sabemos que el capi pasado quedo muy flojo sin el beso, pero teníamos que esperar al tema y por obvias razones el tema de hoy es…  
>Diva y Yo: primer beso<p>

_Lady Marian of Winterfell: _nos alegra mil que te haya gustado n_n. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo e.e, hubiera sido más divertido ver que se robaran un beso y luego no pudieran verse y entonces se confesaran XD. Las cosas suelen pasar así en la vida real, antes de que se te confiesen te besan jeje nwn. Aquí la conti, como siempre esperamos que te guste :), y también morimos por leer la tuya. Kisses ;D

Entonces no los hacemos esperar más… vámonos ya al capítulo C:

_**Un Poco Más De Ti y De Mi**_

Cuando despertó sentía como si acabara de recibir una golpiza. La luz que se filtraba de la ventana que tenía enfrente, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado oscura, casi naranja, así que suponía correctamente que ya era muy tarde. ¿Cómo era que no había despertado antes si los rayos solares le pegaban directamente en la cara? En un momento de lucidez, rememoro la noche anterior, estuvo tentado a creer que todo había sido un sueño, demasiado bueno, demasiado alentador, una mera herramienta de su subconsciente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero ese brazo firmemente amarrado a su cintura, y la mano grande que acunaba la suya, desmentían sus intentos por sabotearse.

Entonces se sonrojo, y fue completamente consciente del musculoso cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo. Su espalda atrapada al torso desnudo del otro, las curvas de ambos que parecían encajar perfectamente, sus piernas enredadas con las del mayor y la cálida respiración ajena hacerle cosquillas en la nuca. Lo comprendió todo muy rápido, como si apenas hace cinco segundos cada uno se encontrara en su respetiva cama, en lugar de compartiendo el lecho. Se quedo totalmente estático, temiendo incluso respirar, como si todo se fuera a derrumbar como un castillo de arena azotado por una ola.

Se giro cuidadosa y dificultosamente, el otro parecía no querer aflojar un ápice se agarre, no parecía querer alejarse un solo milímetro de él, y gruñía entre sueños como perro protegiendo su territorio. Pero Deidara consiguió girarse y mirar de frente el angelical rostro de su Danna, sus facciones completamente relajadas, era casi irreal mirarlo tan tranquilo, con los labios semi-abiertos respirando relajadamente, el cabello rojo casualmente desordenado sobre la almohada. Su olor a madera barnizada tan embriagante. Lo miraba con ojos enormes, como los de un cachorro perdido recién encontrado.

Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos del mayor, como si el mundo afuera de esas cuatro paredes no existiera, como si todo fuera bien, como si nada pudiera alcanzarlo o dañarlo. Sonrió un poco recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada, realmente cerca del rostro ajeno, con las narices a un doloroso milímetro de distancia, las cálidas exhalaciones mescladas, el calor del otro penetrando por sus poros. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí, mirando con adoración la belleza varonil del pelirrojo, ni siquiera sabía qué hora de la tarde era, solo quería quedarse ahí un poco más.

Quería quedarse ahí para siempre, admirando el rostro sereno del marionetista, sintiendo el descarado tacto de sus cuerpos, la respiración del otro en sus labios. Y así hubiera seguido si no se hubiera visto sorprendido por el bostezo del otro y sus fuertes brazos, que lo atrajeron por la cintura con mucha más fuerza hacia él. Soltó un quedo gemido, por la sorpresa, y entonces Sasori dejo de estrujarlo como a un peluche, de repente rígido como una tabla. Deidara se quedo quieto y expectante, un poco encorvado por la manera brusca en la que el otro lo había jalado hacia sí.

Sasori tardo en procesar toda la información, desde hacía tres días que había huido y la noche pasada, demasiado desgaste cerebral lo había dejado algo… desubicado. Pero al hallarse en la cama del menor, compartiéndola con él, sonrío discretamente. Aflojo la fuerza de su agarre permitiéndole al rubio volverse a acomodar a su lado, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y su increíbles ojos azules sumergidos en los ceniza suyos. Él menor le sonreía enormemente, con el encanto de una muñeca de porcelana y la ternura de un cachorrito.

Buenos días- dijo con la voz grave, algo ronca por la falta de uso.

Bu… buenas- respondió el menor, nervioso por la cercanía. Una cosa era mirarlo mientras este dormía, y otra sentirlo así de cerca, con sus ojos conectados, cuando el pelirrojo estaba consciente de su entorno.

¿Qué hora será?- cuestionó interesado, mientras levantaba la cabeza solo lo suficiente para mirar a através de la ventana.

- Deidara se encogió de hombros- no lo é. Pero parece que es muy tarde.

- Sasori volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, que aunque pequeña, pareció iluminar el mundo del menor- ni me lo digas, es una suerte que no hayamos tenido ninguna misión en estos días- rio discretamente, había olvidado ya cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido el impulso de reír.

Deberías reír más Danna- Deidara aun se sentía en un sueño, que podría reventarse tan fácilmente como una burbuja de jabón- te sienta bien.

Sasori pareció sonreír con algo parecido a la prepotencia. Se separo a regañadientes del calientito cuerpo del menor, deslizando con cuidado sus manos por el cuerpo de Deidara mientras las retiraba para incorporarse. Deidara estaba tan rojo como un tomate, como si la sangre que pigmentaba su rostro, fuera escurrirle por los poros. Se arrodillo sobre la cama, mirando hacia la amplia espalda del mayor, quien estaba cambiándose la ropa. Una vez calzado y con una ligera camisa de color negro se giro a mirarlo nuevamente, dedicándole otra sonrisa, que le robo el aliento al rubio.

Voy por algo de comer. ¿Tienes hambre no?- cuestionó con serenidad, Deidara asintió distraído.

Aha-Sasori se acerco divertido al rubio, le era gracioso verlo tan sonrojado y torpe (no es que no fuera torpe todos los días, pero ahora) lo encontraba adorable.

Su pregunta muda llegó en forma de una caricia, con sus manos sujetando calmadamente sus mejillas. El menor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente por no ronronear ante el tacto cálido. Asintió con la cabeza, mirando embelesado como el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia él, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, superficial y banalmente, pero fue como si hubiera explosiones por todos lados, como si una armada de mariposas hubiera comenzado a danzar en su estomago. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el tacto. Dejándose azotar por su revolución interna. Se sujeto a los antebrazos del mayor, porqué sentía que iba a caer en picada por un precipicio.

Ya vuelvo- susurró el pelirrojo, apenas despegando sus labios de los contrarios, para volver a presionarlos un poco más fuerte, y entonces separase del menor.

Se miraron con intensidad por unos cuantos segundos, no tenían porque decir nada más, así que solo se sonrieron de manera cómplice, diciéndoselo todo sin necesidad de palabras. Sasori retiro sus manos de las mejillas sonrosadas del menor, y este dejo que sus manos se escurrieran por sus brazos y hasta las manos grandes del mayor. Sasori acaricio las manos contrarias antes de soltar por fin al rubio, y salir tranquilamente por la puerta de madera. Esta vez el suave "click" del cerrojo hizo sonreír estúpidamente a Deidara, quién se lanzó a gritar como una colegiala feliz y enamorada, contra su almohada.

Continuará.

Bien ewe… un poco cursi  
>Diva: hum ¬¬…<br>Bien muy cursi… ¡pero me encanto! O my gosh… O my goshh… o my ¡gooooshhhhh! nwn. Estuvo divino, pero la opinión que nos interesa es la suya, ¿qué les pareció? :3 ya saben que es con todo nuestro cariño a los amantes del SasoDei  
>Diva: lindo si estuvo también me gusto. Bueno esperamos sus comnt´s. Cuídense; hasta la próxima, abrazos :)<br>Mil millones de besos, gracias por seguirnos ;)  
>Diva y Yo: ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!<p> 


	7. Para Nuestro Final

Okysss… se que debía haber avisado que ayer no íbamos a subir un capitulo  
>Diva: pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos<br>No… y de verdad que lo intente, pero no se me ocurrió nada para el tema que era: "primera cita" y dios santo de verdad que entre en pánico 7-7, se me ocurrió algo, pero era inverosímil. Así que bueno me salte el día u.u  
>Diva: mucho drama nena. Ahora el tema de este día es: "promesa". Si este fic es un conjunto de escenas totalmente cursis, momentos rosas y bla, bla, bla e.e, esperamos no estarlas hartando o sacándoles caries<br>Te disculpas antes de que lean el capi, pero que grosera eres ¬¬  
>Diva: solo decía la verdad, pero bueno…<br>¡Reviews!

**Lady Marian of Winterfell**_:_ gracias por comentar :), como siempre es un honor para nosotras. Y si, cualquiera daría cualquier cosa por el lugar de Dei *-*. Pues como te diste cuenta para ayer… nada, mi cerebro no se digno a trabajar y bueno u.u. Disfruta el capi, espero que te guste igual que los otros n_n

**DeiDeixD**: guau que genial que te este gustando, me hace feliz que te guste :D. Y si por supuesto yo daría la mitad de mi vida por el lugar de Dei nwn, lástima que no se puede u_u. Y aquí está la conti, ojala que te guste y valga la pena para que nos des tu opinión :). Hasta otra

Diva: y pues ya al capítulo. Disfrútenlo ;)

_**Para Nuestro Final**_

Era una noche cualquiera, el manto negro cubría el cielo con el hermoso destello de la luna y las estrellas. Las calles de esa aldea, lucían casi vacías, iluminadas patéticamente por la luz ocre de las farolas. Algunos ninjas hacían sus rondas, con la calma que acarreaba la rutina, un grave error. Pues cuando quisieron reparar en ello, todos habían explotado, regando su sangre caliente por el suelo. Un ataque sorpresa, rápido y silencioso. O eso esperaban los dos artistas. Habían recibido informes de un avistamiento de Orochimaru, y la posible ubicación de una guarida suya.

No había sido sorpresa que el líder le diera prioridad a aquello, y los mandara a destruir al hombre que había escapado de la organización, con muchos secretos valiosos. Se suponía que aquella villa, era una mera pantalla, que la serpiente usaba para ocultar su escondrijo. Sasori iba por el suelo, con la agilidad y elegancia de una araña para ocultarse en la oscuridad. Mientras que el rubio sobrevolaba la villa, como una sombra nocturna, haciendo arte a cualquier shinovi fuera de lugar. Y por alguna razón fuera de la comprensión del más joven, lo habían detectado y derribado antes de que pudiera decir "katsu".

Aunque realmente no era algo que no supiera como ocurrió, tontamente había desviado su mirar, encontrando a su Danna, que corría ágil como una sombra, como si la oscuridad fuera su territorio natural. Creyendo ilusamente que podría necesitar ayuda, se había desconcentrando, mirando hipnotizado el fluido andar del pelirrojo. Y que ganaba: caer en picada con una lluvia de kunais explosivos aproximándose peligrosamente. La enorme explosión detuvo en su sitio al marionetista, como si hubiera pisado cemento y este se hubiera secado, dejándolo fijo en su sitio. Miró con expresión sombría hacia esa nube de humo toxico, iluminada perversamente por lenguas de fuego danzantes.

Deidara si que sabía cómo complicar una misión tan sencilla. Suspiró con cansancio. No registraba movimiento alguno cerca, así que suponía que todos se habían movilizado velozmente hasta esa columna de humo negro. No quiso perder más tiempo, así que igualmente corrió hacia ese lugar, con suerte Deidara tenía las cosas controladas. O eso más bien era lo que él pedía internamente. Él, el temible Sasori, asesino renegado de la arena tenía miedo, lo sabia al sentir el ritmo acelerado y desesperado de su corazón. Temía por su escandaloso compañero rubio, su escandalosa otra mitad.

Y cuando llego, antes de sentirse aliviado, se sintió furioso, irritado, insultado. Habían cortado el cinturón que mantenía las bolsas de arcilla fijas en las caderas de Deidara. El rubio, se defendía habilidosamente usando taijustu, pero sus movimientos comenzaban a flaquear y a entorpecer, eran demasiados ninjas, la sangre le escurría macabramente por los brazos, delineando con gotitas carmesí sus pasos, sus movimientos. Tenía una kunai enterrada en el hombro izquierdo, bastante profundo, su capa de akatsuki estaba despedazada, colgando precariamente, como un trapo viejo de los hombros del menor.

De un solo movimiento saco y desenrollo un pergamino, liberando su temible armada de marionetas. En su lugar Deidara se detuvo extrañado, los demás shinovis lo hicieron igual, levantando los rostros al cielo. De repente, una sombra enorme había cubierto sus cabezas, ocultando el destello de la luna, de la luz de los faroles y de la misma llamarada, que a su lado parecía lamer el cielo. Y no pudieron tener una vista más siniestra, un ejército de aterradoras marionetas se abalanzó hacia ellos. Fue nula e inútil la resistencia, todos terminaron muertos en el suelo.

Deidara se giró, buscando la fuente del chakra del marionetista, encontrándolo fácilmente a unos metros de él, con la mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa macabra en los labios. Quiso estremecerse de miedo, pero algo en el pelirrojo, en su mueca siniestra y su postura poderosa le daban un encanto macabro, así que se quedo como una estatua, mirándolo. Sin notar que la aldea entera era reducida a escombros. Las marionetas seguían atacando las construcciones, mientras ellos se miraban, absortos de la realidad, de la destrucción que los rodeaba, del horror de quienes eran aplastados por los escombros.

Al final, después de diez minutos de incontables gritos y explosiones, todo sucumbió a una calma mortal, a un silencio sepulcral, donde solo se escuchaba al fuego repicar y la madera tronar. Ellos se seguían mirando como si el otro fuera una fantástica aparición, que el viento se fuera a llevar en una brisa. Sasori fue el primero en reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño al recordar su rabia, encontrando rápidamente la kunai, aun dentro de la piel del rubio. Guardó todas las marionetas nuevamente, y volvió la mirada al rubio.

Convertiste en arte la villa- entonó burlón, tomando un madero, de una pila de piezas rotas, que antes supuso debió ser una casa.

- el pelirrojo ni siquiera escucho el comentario burlesco, simplemente se acerco hasta el rubio y arranco sin el menor tacto la kunai de su hombro- esto te sacas por torpe- pareció escupir colérico, degustando amargamente cada palabra.

Ugh…- el rubio abrió la boca soltando una gemido ahogado, mientras sujetaba aquella parte sangrante- si esa es tu venganza por lo del arte, está bien… ganaste esta vez.

- Sasori no entendió aquello, pero tampoco le dio importancia alguna- deberías comenzar a actuar con más cerebro. Pareces un crio que acaba de salir de la academia, en lugar de un asesino de rango S- podía haber sonado muy frío y exasperado, pero eso no eran más que sus miedos hablando. Gritándole, porque él no podía estar siempre ahí con el rubio, protegiéndolo, y tal vez eso era lo que más lo molestaba.

Bien…- gruñó, golpeado duramente por las palabras del mayor- aquí no hay ningún escondite. Vámonos- dijo, tras echarle un vistazo a las ruinas, que hacía pocos minutos aun eran una aldea.

- ninguno volvió a articular palabra alguna, se montaron en una ave del rubio y emprendieron el vuelo de vuelta. Pero a mitad del camino Sasori quebró ese silencio, tensó y pesado, como estar atrapado entre dos paredes, que se inclinaban hacia ti más y más.- Si murieras te convertiría en una marioneta- reveló con semblante inmutable y palabras inexpresivas. Deidara palideció, mirando con espanto a su Danna.

¡Tú morirás primero, eres más viejo!- gritó con voz aguda, señalando al marionetista con movimientos temblorosos.

- el mayor sonrió de lado, dirigiendo su mirada socarrona al menor, quien se encogió de hombros sonrojado, como un niño descubierto con las manos en la masa- serias una marioneta hermosa. Cuerpo esbelto y elegante, cabellos largos y dorados como el sol, y tus impresionantes ojos azules- le dedico una sonrisa tranquila a Deidara, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

- Deidara por poco se abofetea, al reconocerse restregándose contra la mano del pelirrojo, como un gato. Aun estaba enojado. Pero no podía negarse a las caricias del otro- pero si tu mueres antes, yo te hare un bum- sonrió divertido ante la mueca del otro. Pero al final el pelirrojo asintió; era justo.

- Sasori entonces, jalo al rubio, recostándolo contra su pecho. Besó su frente y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, a solo centímetros del rostro ajeno- entonces es una promesa. Si tu mueres te convertiré en la más hermosa marioneta.

Y si tu mueres, serás un esplendido bum- sonrió mientras dejaba que sus labios acariciaran el fuerte mentón del mayor.- Es una promesa.

Una promesa- repitió el pelirrojo, como un eco profundo de la voz del rubio. Los dos se sonrieron íntimamente, y se inclinaron hacia el otro fundiendo sus labios en un beso suave y lento, como una manera de sellar sus palabras, su promesa. Al separarse Deidara se acurrucó contra Sasori, era un viaje largo y estaba cansado. A Sasori no parecía importarle, después de todo el rubio no pesaba mucho, y acariciar sus cabellos mientras este dormía, parecía relajarlo como una droga.

Continuará.

Bien… ya se e.e… me paso de cursi  
>Diva: hum… si…<br>¡Pues no me importa! Las cosas me gustan así w. Bien para finalizar (que como siempre me pase de largo u.u). Mañana si venimos, avisare los días que no, tal vez debí haberlo hecho antes, okys n_nU. Bien. Cuídense. Muchos besos de caramelo ;D. ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
>Diva: pues hasta la siguiente, abrazos. Bye-bye n.n<p> 


	8. Solo Para Los Dos

Tachan… ^-^  
>Diva: ¬¬ rara<br>O ò_ó cállate. Tema y advertencias en dos segundos  
>Diva: Tema: amor<br>Advertencias: lime

**Lady Marian of Winterfell**: si… como te dije pareciera que nuestras mentes se hubieran sincronizado n_n. Yo también me dejaría convertir en marioneta si fuera pro estar con él marionetista *w*. Espero que no odies el capi y… ja nee :)

**DeiDeixD**: gracias por las lindas palabras :D me haces sentir dichosa de verdad. Y bueno espero me des tu opinión de este capi, del que tan poco segura estoy :S, solo espero que no lo odies 7-7. Hasta otra cuídate

Espero que no nos odien después de esto 7-7  
>Diva: y vamos haya nwn<p>

_**Solo Para Los Dos**_

Las cosas habían ocurrido demasiado rápido, tan turbulentas, que ni siquiera ellos recordarían al día siguiente qué los había impulsado, qué había comenzado esos hechos. Eran apenas consientes del desastre que causaban a su paso, de su camino a tropezones, enterrados hasta el cuello, enredados en ese sentimiento abrasivo y ardiente. Ese que parecía quemaros desde dentro, calentar sus pieles y acelerar sus corazones. Ese que hacía que el más leve roce entre sus pieles los hiciera vibrar, estremecerse, desear más. Ese como un incendio voraz, que consumía su escasa cordura. Ese al que llamaban pasión, se quedaba pequeño, minúsculo comparado con el que los devoraba por dentro. Amor, tan simple y peligroso como eso.

Solo consientes del cuerpo del otro, de su calor, de sus pieles en contacto, de los labios que se devoraban, a los que dejaban danzar y decirse todo y un poco más. Deidara se dejo arrinconar contra la puerta de su alcoba, sintiendo el doloroso contacto contra la rígida madera, dejando que la sensación dolorosa se evaporara al sentir una traviesa mano escurrirse por debajo de su playera, subiendo lentamente por su abdomen, parecía que memorizando sus formas. Mientras que con la otra mano, Sasori buscaba torpemente la perilla de la puerta, sin dejar de probar los labios del menor, separándose solo por escasos segundos cuando era totalmente necesario.

Al encontrar la perilla y girarla, por poco ambos terminan en el suelo. Pero Sasori logro sostener al rubio y guardar el equilibro, solo como un gran ninja podría hacer, aun en estas situaciones. Entraron a la habitación, y el pelirrojo cerró la puerta de un manotazo, sin preocuparse del escándalo que podía estar causando, estaba demasiado concentrado en esos labios pequeños y rojos, que sabían mil beses mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado. Además la guarida estaba casi vacía y lo pocos Akatsuki que había, estaban encerrados en sus propias habitaciones, por suerte muy lejos de la suya.

No sabían a donde los guiaban sus pies, que parecían estar adelantados tres pasos a sus cerebros, solo se dejaban llevar por la ardiente sensación, por la manera rítmica en la que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Así que el golpe de la espalda de Deidara contra el mullido colchón, fue una completa sorpresa para ambos, y Sasori con los brazos enganchados a la cintura del rubio y los brazos del mismo alrededor de su cuello, fue derribado junto al menor. Quedaron completamente estáticos por tres segundos, sorprendidos por el golpe. Se separaron solo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, azul y gris chocando, azul y gris nublados por el deseo, azul y gris gritándose mil cosas, azul y gris llenos de amor.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el hermoso rostro del rubio sonrojado e iluminado por la luz plata, acepto lo que venía, permitiéndole a Sasori continuar. El pelirrojo hundió el rostro en la suave curvatura del cuello del rubio, aspirando profundamente ese aroma tan único, tan suyo, tan enloquecedor, el de flores y hollín. Entonces mordió suavemente la carne clara del menor, delicadamente, pero lo suficiente para dejar marca y sacarle un gemido a Deidara, que había comenzado retorcerse debajo de su peso, sintiendo cada mordida, cada lamida y chupetón. Gimiendo por lo alto sin pudor, demasiado sensible al tacto cuidadoso del mayor.

Sasori se detuvo por un segundo, colando sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio, levantándola y siendo ayudado por el rubio para quitársela, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano, levemente marcado. Sasori se perdió en la maravillosa vista unos segundos, siendo consiente apenas tres segundos después, después de que el menor le hubiera sacado la camisa también a él, desnudando su pecho, que parecía la obra de arte realizada por un fanático de la perfección. Cada musculo firme y gravado como en una perfecta escultura, cada musculo tenso y duro como roca.

Deidara lo miro embelesado un momento, solo un instante antes de dirigir sus manos a delinear cada musculo, a sentir la textura suave de la piel blanca del mayor, a gravar en sus memorias con las vista y con el tacto, hasta el último centímetro de aquel magnifico cuerpo. Subió lentamente, tocando los pectorales y pezones del pelirrojo, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del otro, para atraerlo hacia sí. El tacto de sus pechos desnudos, el de la piel ardiente del otro, fue tal el impacto, tal el placer de sentirse en contacto, que ambos soltaron un gemido involuntario.

Hazlo ya…- ronroneó con voz áspera en el oído del marionetista.

- Sasori sonrió de manera arrogante- o el niño es impaciente- casi gruñó con voz grave, para después tomar entre sus labios el lóbulo del rubio. Deidara volvió a jadear agitadamente.

El pelirrojo acaricio los muslos aun cubiertos del menor, y los levanto obligando a Deidara a enrollar sus piernas en su cintura. Aquello no era un acto de pasión desenfrenada, de carnalidad voraz, no, era la manera en la que ambos se decían cuanto se amaban, cuanto necesitaban del otro. Pues si ya habían entregado sus corazones mutuamente, habían compartido y discutido sobre sus gustos, anhelos y sueños. Necesitaban fundir sus cuerpos en uno, dejar a sus cuerpos hablar, que danzaran esa bella danza tan primitiva como la vida misma. Necesitaban saberse enteramente del otro, en cuerpo y alma, hasta su final (que podía estar incluso más cerca de lo que creían, pues siendo ninjas la muerte era algo siempre presente en su día a día).

Continuará.

¡AAAA! ¿Yo escribí eso? TT_TT… ¿¡Dónde está mi habito Diva!?  
>Diva: haya… oye cada vez que escribas algo subidito de tono: gritaras, lloraras y te irás corriendo por tu habito, que cabe destacar que es de tu disfraz de la condesa sangrienta y… eso asesina completamente el sentido de que te lo pongas. Además que cuidaste mucho todo, no es algo ni remotamente XXX<br>… ¿Qué?… no te es cuche, estoy poniéndome esta cosa  
>Diva: ni para que lo intento<br>Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento .. No era ni remotamente m intención traerles algo tan deplorable y pervert (aunque esta muy soft hasta eso XDUU), solo que me pareció lindo hacer que el día del tema del amor consumaran su amor. Ya se cursi e.e, pero así es este fic. Porqué siendo sinceras todos esperamos tener nuestra primera vez con el amor de nuestra vida (otro pensamiento de abuelita u_u), pero creo que así lo queremos todos :)U. Y además me parece que el capi se cae, que no da el ancho, llorare si lo odian TT_TT  
>Diva: Ya estas llorando ¬¬. Por cierto no sabremos si vendremos mañana, aun no es seguro, pero si no lo hacemos regresamos el catorce, pásensela lindo n_n. Hasta la próxima<br>Valen mil. ¡No me maten! 7-7  
>Diva y Yo: los queremos, besos y abrazos n_n. ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!<p> 


	9. Bajo Cero

Yeyyy, volvimos y… a tiempo XD. Sí, yo les dije que volvíamos el 14 y no hemos mentido nwn. ¡GRACIAS DIOS! Lo siento, es que ayer me dio una gripe terrible, tanto que me era difícil incluso ver ewe, por eso agradezco poder haber hecho el capi y traerlo a tiempo n_n  
>Diva: este capi se lo queremos dedicar en especifico a Ferchis Sutcliff. Porqué al cuestionarnos de que iba este tema la idea nació cuando se lo explicábamos XD, así que sin ti el capi no existiría, mil gracias :3. Esperamos lo disfrutes Fersh ^w^<p>

**Lady Marian of Winterfell: **Gracias por el coment n_n. Esperamos que este capi también te guste :). Feliz San Valentín Marian, que el día te pinte genial, besos de rosas :3

**DeiDeixD: **gracias nwn. De verdad que tu coment me animo muchísimo. Pues feliz cumpleaños adelantado/atrasado esperamos que te le hayas pasado súper :D. Y por supuesto ¡QUE VIVA EL SASODEI! *-*. Esperamos que el capi te guste, y feliz San Valentín, besos de chocolate ;)

Diva: pues bueno… tema: calor  
>Y esperamos que les guste, gracias por apoyarnos y leer a este par de locas, que siempre se sentirán dichosas de escuchar lo que tengan que decir de su trabajo n_n<br>Diva: y pues eso fue todo, al capi, esperamos que lo sigan disfrutando como el demás fic ;D

_**Bajo Cero**_

Ese día habían cumplido una misión en un remoto país helado. Podría decirse que todo había ido muy bien, pues habían cumplido satisfactoriamente la misión, pero lo cierto es que las cosas habían sido mucho más complicadas que solo eso. Su misión era una ciudad enorme, rodeada por filosas montañas escarpadas, sus defensas eran formidables y su número de shinobis abrumador. Todo había ido bien, habían asesinado al jounin por el que iban, pero entonces todo se había complicado, empezaba a ser una complicación que Akatsuki comenzara a ganar tanta fama y repudio entre el mundo ninja.

La pequeña pelea se había convertido en una guerra, los dos artistas tuvieron que defenderse por horas, hasta que localizaron un hueco por el cual escapar. Deidara hizo que su dragón volviera a escupir un dragoncito sobré el que escaparon, mientras que el más grande estallaba, cubriendo su huida. Por pura suerte, no los detectaron ni siguieron. Así que relativamente a salvo: se encontraban sobrevolando un bosque de altísimos pinos blancos, muchos kilómetros lejos de esa ciudad. Pero claro que sus problemas aun no terminaban, puesto que Deidara había agotado hasta la última partícula de chakra en su cuerpo.

Fue my rápido y Sasori (dentro de Hiruko) no pudo intervenir. Deidara no le había dicho nada, porque no quería que al articular cualquier escueta palabra su energía se agotara, y Sasori cansado como iba, no logro notar las señalas del cuerpo del menor. Deidara simplemente cayó inconsciente, y sin su chakra el dragón se precipitó al suelo. Sasori apenas reaccionó para saltar lejos del dragón de arcilla. Justo a tiempo para observar como este quebraba la fina capa de hielo de un lago congelado y se hundía en él. Junto con Deidara. Apenas distinguió los mechones rubios hundirse en el agua oscura, en plena noche.

¡Deidara!- gritó, con esa voz rasposa que caracterizaba a Hiruko. Pero no recibió repuesta, al menos pasaron tres segundos en los que espero impaciente, inmóvil sobre el hielo- ¡Maldición!- rugió con histeria, para igualmente lanzarse a las profundidades del lago.

No le era sencillo sumergirse dentro de una marioneta de madera. Y no hablemos de la nula visibilidad ahí abajo. Pero por suerte sentía la leve fuente de chakra del rubio, débil como la llama de una vela que está a punto de extinguirse, como el martilleo del pecho de una avecilla. Solo tuvo que estar lo suficientemente cerca de esa fuente de chakra, para tomarlo con sus hilos y sacarlo de ahí. Pronto ya estaban fuera del agua helada. El pelirrojo salió velozmente de su marioneta y se acercó al cuerpo del otro, para comprobar con cierta desesperación el estado del menor.

Cuando le arrancó la capa, noto como sus manos le temblaban, el ritmo acelerado y arrítmico de su corazón, su respiración que parecía convertirse un una hiperventilación. Pero ni siquiera quiso reparar en ello. Solo sé acerco al rubio, estaba empapado y tan helado, que su piel no debería portar su siempre tono nacarado. Su fino cuerpo temblaba horriblemente. Su corazón parecía martillear locamente como el de un ratón. Su respiración era convulsa y por suerte parecía no haber tragado agua. El marionetista se quedo completamente estático unos cuantos segundos, que se le antojaron como algunas horas. No sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez se sentía como un inútil.

Estaba delante de la única persona que había logrado llegar a su corazón, que había reactivado su bombeo, frágil y torpe, pero había vuelto a sentir, había vuelto a sonreír y amaba a ese desesperante chiquillo. No podía quedarse parado a la mitad de un lago congelado, como una escultura de hielo sin raciocinio. Guardó desesperadamente a Hiruko. Se sacó la capa de nubes rojas y envolvió con ella a Deidara, para tomarlo en sus brazos y correr sin rumbo, buscando un refugio del inclemente clima helado. Tardó bastante en encontrar una cueva (que parecía adentrarse al subsuelo del planeta), donde ambos cupieran relativamente cómodos.

Deposito con cuidado el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo. Su ropa y cabellos seguían chorreando agua helada, empapado la propia capa de Sasori, e incluso el mayor vislumbraba rastros de escarcha cristalizándose en los bordes de la ropa y cabello del menor. En ese momento entro en pánico. Si era posible que antes no hubiera entrado en aquella fase. Prendió una fogata (casi usando una marioneta), pero por suerte el rubio siempre llevaba provisiones dentro de pergaminos. Acercó el cuerpo tiritarte y purpureo del menor al fuego, esperando que la llama sola funcionara. Pero tras unos cinco minutos, este seguía temblando y su piel no quería perder ese preocupante tono morado.

Tenía que hacerlo recuperar calor, pero su ropa seguía húmeda y fría. Así que paso a desnudarlo cuidadosamente, no quería que se rompiera como el cristal (para su cerebro era posible en esos momentos), con las extremidades rígidas y casi congeladas. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta, pues él era un ninja del desierto, no recordaba haber vivido algo así antes, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escuchado. Pero al menos conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento del cuerpo. Y como el fuego no parecía funcionar con un Deidara desnudo, el pelirrojo tuvo que iniciar el plan "x", si había agotado las demás letras con planes ridículos, de un cerebro indigno de él, un gran genio ninja.

Sin pudor alguno pasó a arrancarse la ropa del cuerpo. No había mejor manera de recuperar el calor del cuerpo, que el contacto con otro, o eso había leído. Con su capa de Akatsuki mojada y la del rubio igual, tuvo que usar una de las túnicas viejas y rotas de los bordes que usaban sus marionetas. Se sentó cerca del fuego, con Deidara sobre su regazo, y aquella única túnica alrededor de ambos, pegando tantos sus cuerpos que era difícil distinguir al uno del otro. El contacto del pecho del otro, sus huesos finamente delineados sobre su piel, enterrándose en su pecho, lo relajo mínimamente.

Su corazón alocado contra el pecho del otro, solo le hacía más obvio el ritmo deplorable del corazón de Deidara, ese martilleo delicado como las pinceladas en una pintura, ese cada vez más torpe y preocupantemente débil. Apretó posesivamente ese delicado cuerpo maltrecho al suyo (laxo y manso como el de una muñeca de trapo). Su pecho subía y bajaba con poca intensidad, su piel helada congelaba al tacto. Y a Sasori no parecía importarle, ni siquiera parecía sentir el contacto frio, solo esperaba que su calor corporal, el fuego en la espalda del rubio (frente a él) y la túnica que los envolvía en una especie de capullo, lo ayudaran a calentar ese hermoso cuerpo. Ese que quería volver a mirar: corriendo, saltando, gritando, diciendo incoherencias del arte. Y quería ver esos ojos imposiblemente azules mirarlo con amor, con ese amor que solo el rubio podría profesarle.

Vamos Deidara- susurró roncamente contra la curvatura del cuello del otro. Aspirando su aroma tan único, frotando sus grandes manos contra las curvas ajenas., intentando calentarlo con mayor eficacia- tú no puedes morir así. Tú tienes que morir en una explosión colosal. En una explosión escandalosa; hermosa y llamativa, como tú.

El marionetista no era consciente del nudo en su garganta, como si una mano huesuda comprimiera su cuello, de sus palabras íntimas y rotas, ni siquiera de que estaba a punto de verter lágrimas que no recordaba tener. Continuó acariciando con veneración la tersa piel del otro. Concentrándose en hablar (aunque sabía que no obtendría respuestas), en el endeble corazón del rubio, ese que aun palpitaba enfermizo. En su respiración ronca y jadeante contra su oído. En el suave tacto de su piel en sus palmas. En su pecho que bajaba y subía con preocupantes espasmos.

**################################################**

Unas horas después ahí seguía él, acariciando con manos torpes y movimientos temblorosos la fina piel del menor. Casi caía dormido, siguiendo trazos involuntarios, movimientos más bien inconscientes, pero siempre suaves y cuidadosos. Por eso se detuvo atando pensamientos, intentando regresar a la realidad cuando el otro se movió, restregándose contra él, en movimientos sinuantes e inconscientemente eróticos. Deidara apenas volvía a la conciencia, emergiendo del campo brumoso en el que parecía haber quedado sepultado hacia días. No lograba procesar información de la más básica, como si respiraba, o si era de noche o de día. Pero sabía muy bien que estaba entre los fuertes brazos de su Danna.

Ronroneó sensualmente, como un gatito rechoncho, calientito y cómodo en su lugar. Se movió en su sitio, acariciando con su pecho la tibia piel del otro, tentando esos tiesos abdominales, esos que le encantaba sentir adheridos a su piel. Pero su escasa conciencia reparo en algo que no iba bien, Sasori parecía petrificado en su lugar, ni siquiera sentía su respiración, su pecho en contacto con el suyo, aunque sus alocados latidos le hacían obvio que seguía vivo. Sus manos estáticas en sus glúteos. Entonces noto que no estaban en su habitación y mucho menos en la guarida.

La luz naranja del fuego y el tronar de la madera, le daban la perspectiva de un campamento rustico: una misión. Entonces todos esos fragmentos perdidos en su memoria, reaparecieron, como un bombardeo, muy rápido y muy furioso. Tanto, tantas imágenes, recuerdos, sentimientos, acciones, dolores. Fue mucho para su recién despierta conciencia. Se fue para atrás, como si fuera una computadora antigua con demasiada información, sin los drives para procesarla. Solo en aquel momento Sasori despertó, atrapando el cuerpo ajeno antes de que su cabeza fuera a dar directamente contra la hoguera.

¡Deidara! ¡DEIDARA!- gritó sacudiendo el fino cuerpo del otro, con cierta torpeza, pues sus manos en esa pequeña cintura no le permitían maniobrar ágilmente- ¿Estás bien (pregunta estándar)?- se abofeteo mentalmente por tamaña estupidez. ¡Claro que no estaba bien!

- sintió los dedos del menor enterrarse en sus hombros y esos hermosos ojos, conectarse a los suyos, distantes, como si no lo pudiera distinguir entre una gruesa cortina de nubes- ¿Sasori?- su voz adormecida, alivio de sobremanera al mayor.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas qué paso?- cuestionó muy rápido, demasiado histérico como para que el rubio le entendiera en su condición.

Un objetivo… todo se salió de control- su respuesta complació al mayor, puesto que no había que pensar mucho para interpretar su tan inhabitual histeria- ¿Qué paso después?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, le dolía horrible.

Te quedaste sin chakra… caímos del cielo y tuviste la mala fortuna de caer en un lago congelado- le explicó lentamente, con palabras suaves, permitiéndole al otro comprender.

Y estamos desnudos ¿por…?- su tono pícaro y su pecho otra vez restregándose traviesamente al suyo, hicieron estremecer al mayor- no me diga que se aprovecho de mi Danna- entonó de manera traviesa, con falsa inocencia infantil.

Créeme que lo sentirías… mocoso- dijo él, con tono orgulloso, acercando su rostro al rostro del otro, con una sonrisa socarrona sobre los labios.

Hum… presumido- rió deliberadamente dulce, volviendo a tentar los abdominales del otro con su pecho.

Esa era una sensación de la que é rubio jamás se cansaría o tendría suficiente, le encantaba sentir el tacto de esos poderosos músculos, cubiertos por una tersa capa de piel tibia. Y a Sasori le gustaba sentir como el rubio jugaba con sus músculos, como se restregaba sensualmente contra ellos, incitándolo a participar en un juego. Uno que solo los incluía a ellos. Uno en el que no hacía falta más que sentir al otro. Uno en el que podían decirse cuanto se amaban sin necesidad de palabras.

Continuará.

Si… lo sé u_u, se nos fue mucho de largo. Pero que les podemos decir: sorry TT_TT  
>Diva: Bueno mucho drama. Esperamos que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa un coment n_n, que estaremos muy felices de contestar;). Gracias por leernos :)<br>Pásense un súper-mega feliz mes del SasoDei y nosotras regresamos mañana :D… si no morimos por esta gripe TT_TT  
>Diva: bien. Ferchis esperamos que te haya gustado :3 y a los demás igual :). De nuestra parte es todo, hasta la próxima; cuídense<br>Besos de cocodrilos ;D (Me gustan esas criaturas nwn)  
>Diva: abrazos de Mario Bros (Diva: no se me ocurre nada más u.u)<br>Diva y Yo: Baisers-baisers. ¡Auuuuuu Revooooooooiiiiiiiiiirr! n_n

PD. Por cierto ayer lanzamos un one-shot, es nuestro primer fic de esta clase y también es para este evento, así que si quisieran pasarse a leerlo y criticarnos seria súper :). Bueno gracias por su tiempo :3. Hasta otra. Valen mil ^^

PD2. Mira Fersh que me contagiaste diciendo esas cosas del "horny" te culpo por ese casi lime ò_ó. Pero te amo :), espero que lo hayas disfrutado hermosa ;D (Me parece que esto comienza a tener tintes muy pervertidos u.u). Es hora de ir al convento n_n… 7-7

PD3. Casi lo olvidaba u.u. Pásense un súper genial día de San Valentín. Diviértanse. Y desde acá todo nuestro amor, para ustedes nuestros hermoshos lectores nwn. Y divulguen el SasoDei, en este su mes y este un día… tan cursi ewe. Hasta otra :)


	10. Miedo

Bien una vez más a tiempo n_n…  
>Diva: yo aun no me lo creo e.e<br>Bien este va muy corto. Solo quería representar el "miedo" de Sasori, lo que es algo complejo con alguien tan inexpresivo u.u  
>Diva: bien esperamos que les guste, el tema ya fue dado y bien reviews:<p>

**DeiDeixD**: Si lo siento... pero fue muy linda la manera en la que Sasori todo desesperado lo salvo *w*, esperamos que este capi también te guste n_n

**Lady Marian of Winterfell**: gracias n_n. Tú te la pasaste mucho mejor que nosotras e.e: en cuarentena, enfermas aplastadas en cama u.u, no fue un día muy bonito. Sip :), el que Sasori se preocupe es su mayor muestra de amor n_n. Jejeje esperamos que te guste esta cortita conti, pero muy reveladora… creo n_nU

Diva y Yo: sin anda más que agregar ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaallll! ¡CAPITULO!

_**Miedo**_

Habían pasado muchas cosas, en un espacio de tiempo bastante reducido. O eso pensaba el marionetista de los Akatsukis. Apenas hacia tres años que el artista explosivo se había unido a la organización, y en tan poco tiempo el mundo del pelirrojo había cambiado radicalmente. La percepción del día y la noche habían comenzado a importarle, porque todas las noches compartía lecho con Deidara, todas las mañanas despertaba solo para mirarlo embelesado. Había comenzado a apreciar la desesperante risita del menor. Adoraba sus ojos azules como el cielo, su compleción delgada y elegante, su piel tersa como la de un durazno.

Él, el escorpión rojo de la arena; una vez había tenido todo: una familia, una madre y un padre que lo amaban, había reído como el niño que había sido en ese entonces, había jugado y había amado. Sus padres fueron todo su mundo, y cuando partieron de él, todo se quebró como un fino cristal, todo lo que conocía derrumbado a sus pies. Su abuela Chiyo lo intento lo mejor que pudo, intento criarlo y cerrar esa herida que con cada día trascurrido parecía crecer y crecer más. Después de un tiempo solo había quedado la silueta de Sasori, un fantasma del niño que había sido, para darle paso al terror de la arena que era.

Esa su herida, que se había infectado y gangrenado, esa que había inutilizado ese musculo rojo llamado corazón. Había podrido su carne y manchado su espíritu. Camino como un cascaron vacio de sentimientos por años. Cuándo creía que ya nada podía dañarlo, que ya no le temía siquiera a la muerte, entonces apareció Deidara. El rubio más escandaloso e insufrible que hubiera visto en su vida, con sus patrañas del arte, que el mocoso consideraba un "bum", con sus sonrisas tontas, sus ojos cual jemas celestiales, su cabello dorado como hilado con rayos de sol, su belleza sobrenatural.

Por todo eso y más. Por su extraña preocupación por su autoproclamado Danna. El rubio fue cerrando aquella herida, reparando el tejido muerto y putrefacto, devolviéndole la vida a ese corazón que muchos años atrás había muerto. Haciéndolo danzar a un ritmo excitante y antes desconocido para el mayor. Nunca supieron como paso, solo sabían que estaban juntos, que así lo dictaban sus corazones y así ellos mismos lo deseaban. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Sasori lo descubrió, entonces ya no había vuelta atrás (tal vez desde que sus ojos se cruzaron, habían atravesado esa línea).

Ese escandaloso rubio se había convertido en su todo, su nuevo mundo, uno de matices claros y bien definidos, un mundo sin inhibiciones, uno donde solo existían ellos dos y el demás mundo era una mancha negra en el horizonte, que muy poco les importaba. Fue tarde cuando descubrió su único miedo: perder a Deidara, que todo su mundo volviera a teñirse de negro, que todo se partiera como un trozo de papel enmohecido demasiado viejo. No podía soportar la simple idea de perder a Deidara, de morir por segunda vez, de perder lo único que lo anclaba al mundo de los vivos, de perder al único que lo había hecho sentir vivo.

Llevaba una semana sentándose en la misma silla de madera vieja, quieto e inamovible como una montaña, velando por Deidara, que después de haber caído al lago helado había agarrado una terrible pulmonía, que no parecía querer irse. El rubio estaba consiente a ratos, tenía mucha fiebre y le dolía todo el cuerpo. En momentos como esos Sasori odiaba que ningún Akatsuki fuera un medico ninja. El rubio podría ya haberse recuperado, pero solo con las medicinas genéricas que compraba Kakusu, las cosas iban al paso de una tortuga. Apenas registro movimiento por parte de Deidara, se apresuro a acercarse a él.

Danna…- su voz era un hilito rasposo, que le resultaba algo gracioso al mayor, después de verlo gritar como histérico, tenerlo tan calladito era una nueva experiencia para él marionetista.

¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó de manera inexpresiva, tocando delicadamente la frente del menor con la mano, comprobando su temperatura.- No tienes fiebre- su minúsculo suspiro de alivio hubiera pasado desapercibido por cualquiera, pero no para Deidara, que miraba fijamente los finos rasgos infantiles del rostro del mayor.

Si… solo me duele un poco la garganta- espetó relajadamente, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo mejor el tacto de la mano del otro. Como le gustan las manos del pelirrojo.

Deidara se alerto por tres segundos, al sentir la falta de la tibieza de la mano ajena sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a un Sasori que lo miraba con unos ojos deslumbrantes, el rubio podía jurar que aquello era amor, que esa mirada ceniza lo miraba con cariño, con ternura, con amor. Entonces sintió como esa mano que había abandonado su frente, se entrelazaba con su propia mano. Miró con curiosa inocencia el rostro solemne del otro, en su estado casi se sentía sedado, así que no era muy bueno para captar cosas de lo más sencillas, menos tan complicadas como la que parecía estar engullendo la máscara indiferente del marionetista.

No te vayas nunca- susurró ese hombre, con voz íntima y cuidada.

El rubio no supo porque sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, tampoco supo porque un nudo apareció comprimiéndole la tráquea, o el porqué de esas furiosas ganas de llorar de pura felicidad. Solo sabía que él tampoco quería separarse del marionetista nunca. Lástima que el destino fuera tan cruel.

Nunca. Hasta el final juntos- asintió Deidara, con la voz inexplicablemente rota (según él). Apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Sasori, sintiendo como el pelirrojo devolvía cariñosamente el gesto.

Continuará.

Jeyyyyyy *w* volví a lo cursi  
>Diva: pues solo esperamos que no se cansen de nuestras cursilerías nwn<br>Yeeeeeeeyyy, medio muerta como estoy, terminamos así. Preguntas, quejas, sugerencias un coment n_n  
>Diva: abrazos de peluches :)<br>Mil millones de besos de plumas :3 (son suaves y esponjosas n_n)  
>Diva y Yo: ¡Hasta la próxima! XD<p> 


	11. Nuestro Hilo Rojo

Ok… íbamos a venir ayer,pero para el tema mi cerebro simplemente no se quiso dignar a trabajar u_u. Yo de verdad quería hacer algo, pero simplemente no salió nada :´(  
>Diva: sin más que agregar este capi también va algo (muy) cursi ewe. Estamos estancadas en lo cursi, al menos por este mes. Pues bien el tema: "hilo rojo del destino"<br>Siiii… nwn, que podría hacer con semejante tema… pues…  
>Diva: ¬¬ mejor no les adelantamos nada y los dejamos con el capi. Pero primero reviews<p>

**Lady Marian of Winterfell: **gracias por comentar n_n. Te lo dijo nos hemos sincronizado, por algo dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual XD. En cuanto pueda te comentamos sí nwnU. Me he sentido aun peor estos días 7-7

**Akire Uchiha: **para nosotras es todo un honor que la historia te este gustando n_n. Esperamos que te siga gustando y aquí la conti :D. Gracias por comentar, vales mil :3

Diva: puyes entonces vamos ya :)

_**Nuestro Hilo Rojo**_

Deidara, de pequeño siempre fue feliz (no es que ahora no lo fuera, riendo como maniaco todo el tiempo), reía, jugaba, y terminaba convirtiendo en arte cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino. También podía decir que conocía el noventa porciento de todos los cuentos infantiles escritos. Ya que su madre siempre le leía uno antes de dormir, antes de morir y parar a la custodia de su abuelo. Él hasta la fecha seguía con esa extraña fijación en por los cuentos infantiles, ganándose a veces las burlas de Hidan y las muecas extrañas de sus compañeros. Pero no le importaba. Claro que el único que conocía el motivo de su infantil fijación era el marionetista, nadie más tenia por que saberlo.

Por qué reparaba en ello ahora… muy simple: de un tiempo para acá, una de las historias que hacía ya muchos años su madre le hubiera contado, no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, como un molesto mosquito invisible que revoloteaba en círculos, dentro de las paredes de su cráneo. Más que un cuento era una leyenda muy vieja, una que como la mayoría de sus cuentos: les permitían soñar a las personas, con tiempos y cosas mejores. Esta decía así de sencillo: Que a todas las personas al nacer; los dioses les ataban el extremo de un hilo rojo al meñique, y que en la punta opuesta, atado a ti por ese mismo hilo rojo, se hallaba otra persona, aquella a la que se consideraba tu otra mitad o tu alma gemela.

Cuando la escuchó siendo muy pequeño, los ojitos le brillaron, creyendo en las melódicas palabras entonadas grácilmente por su madre. Pero si hacia unos años (después de la muerte de su madre) le hubieran recordado aquel cuento, no hubiera dicho otra cosa más que asegurar que aquella leyenda era un engañabobos, una historia que le contaban a los niños para que creyeran que haya afuera había alguien para ellos, para que no vieran (en su inocencia infantil) lo podrido e infectado del mundo que de verdad los rodeaba.

Aunque también hacia de unos años que el rubio había vuelto a cambiar de parecer; había vuelto a creer en los cuentos infantiles, hasta en esos donde los protagonistas se juraban amor eterno y terminaban en un: "y vivieron felices para siempre". Había vuelto a creer en finales felices, en el amor eterno, en que había alguien esperando por ti haya afuera. Ese alguien que estaba atado al otro extremo de ese hilo rojo, que tan preciadamente se ocultaba de sus ojos, amarrado finamente en sus meñiques.

Deidara había decidido creer fieramente en esa leyenda, en cuanto se supo enamorado del marionetista. Él jamás se había enamorado antes, también era apenas un adolecente cuando el detestable Uchiha lo había secuestrado, claro después de perder un duelo totalmente humillante. Tal vez algunos chicos le habían parecido atractivos a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás se había sentido como cuando Sasori lo miraba, cuando sus ojos se encontraban o cuando él simplemente miraba al mayor.

Su corazón brincaba, el rubio creía que latía tan fuerte que podría escaparse de su pecho. Parecía danzar en esa jaula de músculos y huesos, una tonada que el rubio no comprendía, una que lo hacía sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Y todo eso, antes siquiera de enterarse de su enamoramiento por el marionetista. Sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos, eran como una muralla, cuando lo abrazaba se sentía seguro, se sentía en casa. Sus ojos grises/miel, siempre tan fríos e inmisericordes, cuando se posaban en el, podía notar un chispa de afecto, una mirada tierna, que era exclusivamente suya. Sus labios simplemente perfectos, que cuando lo besaban se sentía flotar en un rio de nubes esponjosas, sentía sus dedos rozar el séptimo cielo. Ya ni mencionar cosas más allá.

¡Sasori Danna!- el gritó chillón y el portazo que dio el rubio al entrar a la habitación, por un mísero segundo tuvieron al pelirrojo al borde de un infarto, y a un movimiento en falso de caer de su lugar (una silla de madera, delante de su escritorio).

¿¡Qué te pasa Deidara!?- gruñó, dejando la marioneta que armaba sobre el escritorio de madera, para girarse y mirar con un semblante diabólico al menor. Que ignorando su mueca tenebrosa, seguía sonriendo enormemente, como un tonto que camina a la guillotina.

¿Sabes qué día es hoy Danna?- cuestionó con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Sasori frunció el seño ante esa pregunta tan absurda.

Es lunes…- contestó con desgano, pensando por un momento que el rubio había caído de cabeza de algún árbol, en el que estuviera jugando. Entonces se giró para continuar con su trabajo.

Hum…- aquello sonó como un sollozo, devolviendo la atención del pelirrojo hacia Deidara, que lo miraba con un encantador puchero infantil: las mejillas infladas y un ligero sonrojo sobre su rostro.

¿Qué?- preguntó un poco escandalizado por el inexplicable mutismo del (escandaloso) rubio.

¡Hoy hace cuatro años que nos conocimos!- lanzó palabras demasiado rápidas. Sintiendo la falta de tacto del otro como dos manos que oprimían su cuello.

- Sasori resopló, Deidara odiaba que lo confundieran con una chica por su apariencia, y luego hacia cosas como esta, osea comportarse como una mujer- luego no te quejes si te confunden con una chica- entonó con monotonía, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a su marioneta desarmada.

¡Cállate! Es una fecha importante, al menos deberías parecer interesado- le ladró, según el pelirrojo adorablemente, como un chiwawa que le ladra al cartero.

No tuvo tiempo a pensar en cómo contestarle al rubio, intentando no sonar tan desinteresado como estaba. No es que no le importara aquella fecha, pero en ese momento hace cuatro años había detestado con todas sus fuerzas la orden de su líder, por obligarlo hacer equipo con ese mocoso, que parecía aterrado de él. No había sido el mejor día para su relación, aunque claramente a cuatro años de distancia, las cosas habían cambiado infinitamente entre los dos. Deidara ignoro cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo fuera a decir, se acerco hasta él y tomo su mano izquierda sin permiso.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó interesado, al sentir como el rubio ataba algo con delicada firmeza a su dedo meñique.

Ya lo veras- dijo nuevamente risueño, guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo, que intento ver que hacia el rubio con su mano, más el mismo cuerpo del menor le impedía vislumbrar aquello- listo- tras unos pocos minutos, entonó cantarín soltando la mano del otro.

- Sasori miró sin entender el hilo rojo muchas veces atado a su meñique, con la firmeza para que no se callera en mucho tiempo y la delicadeza para que no lo molestara- ¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó curioso, con una ceja en lo alto. Le daba gracia el gesto del rubio, se veía tierno pero no lo comprendía.

¿Nunca escuchaste la leyenda?- cuestionó incrédulo el rubio, con la boca demasiado abierta, sacándole una sonrisa un poco nerviosa al mayor.

¿Qué leyenda?- tras sus palabras, Deidara pareció haber recibido un golpazo en la cabeza.

- Deidara entrelazo sus dedos con los del mayor, haciendo notar el hilo rojo también atado a su meñique, solo que en su mano derecha- dice que cuando naciste los dioses ataron un hilo rojo a tu meñique, y que el otro extremo está atado a esa persona hecha únicamente para ti. Con esto te quiero decir, que tú eres el único, la única persona para mí. Fui hecho para ti, solo para ti. Soy tuyo como una marioneta.

Rió divertido tras sus palabras, sintiéndose pintar del rojo de una rosa, jamás se imagino decir esas cosas, pero como el pelirrojo no sabía de que hablaba, tuvo que explicarse muy afondo, expresando con palabras, aquello que se había grabado a fuego en su corazón. Sasori no dijo nada, mirando en una especie de trance hacia sus dedos entrelazados, exactamente los dos meñiques envueltos en hilo rojo. Deidara entonces decidió besarlo suavemente, apenas un casto roce de labios, sonriendo al ser correspondido torpemente por un adormilado Sasori. El pelirrojo sabia eso, siempre supo que el rubio era el único, pero jamás se imagino diciéndoselo o que el menor se lo dijera (era algo implícito). No había conocido esa leyenda antes de ese día, pero ahora la podía catalogar como su favorita.

¿Y por qué en las manos contrarias?- cuestionó interesado cuando se separaron. Deidara sonrió un tanto nervioso.

No lo sé… tal vez lo hice inconscientemente, y así… cuando nos tomemos de la mano, los hilos rojos se encontraran. ¿A que soy un genio?- sonrió triunfal.

Sasori miró desconfiado hacia sus manos aun entrelazadas, cuando una idea malvada pasó por su cabeza como un rayo iluminador. Sonrió malicioso y antes de que Deidara lo notara el pelirrojo se había levantado obligándolo a seguirlo. Todo fue muy rápido y Deidara no entendía que pretendía el otro, no sabía cómo su mano izquierda había terminado en el hombro de Sasori, o cuando el mismo había colocado su mano derecha en su cintura, con sus (otras) manos aun entrelazadas. Lo vio venir muy tarde, cuando el brazo de Sasori pasaba como una serpiente sobre su cintura, apegando su cuerpo al suyo, entonces el marionetista giró rápidamente, logrando que los pies del otro abandonaran el suelo. Ambos rieron, mientras parecían danzar torpemente por toda la alcoba.

Ya… bájame- logro pronunciar entre risas el rubio.

- el pelirrojo se detuvo, pero no permitió que los pies de Deidara tocaran el suelo- también sirve para bailar- una sonrisa torcida y completamente sexy se perfilo en sus labios, mientras que el rubio enfocaba inocentemente hacia sus meñiques.

Si… bueno… yo- el menor no había pensado en eso, su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer de manera caricaturesca. Sasori sonrió, Deidara era adorable.

- un pequeño beso sobre sus labios despertó al rubio, que volvió la mirada hacia Sasori, quien le sonreía bellamente- feliz aniversario.

Jeje- el rubio rio suavemente, recordando el anterior escepticismo del pelirrojo, y ahora venia y decía algo así de dulce. Entonces devolvió el tierno beso a los labios del pelirrojo- feliz aniversario- sonrió de manera encantadora. Permitiendo que el pelirrojo siguiera dando vueltas con el por toda la habitación. Bailando desastrosamente, riendo cual chiquillos en medio de una travesura.

Continuará.

Si, se nos volvió a pasar de largo e.e (y yo que creía que este iba a ser chiquito como el otro TT_TT)  
>Diva: y aclarando otros puntos; no volveremos mañana, ahora sí está claro, no sabemos ni siquiera cuando será el próximo capi u.u. Los próximos temas se complican para hacerlos encajar en la historia, así qué… andaremos amenazando a nuestro cerebro con un revolver para que se le ocurra hacer algo XD<br>Ok… en otros temas el 19 traeremos un One-Shot, obvio del tema del día ;), espero que les interese y se pasen por él n_n. Sin más que agregar, muy largo y cursi, pero me gusto mucho nwn, espero que a ustedes también :). Besos  
>Diva: abrazos<br>Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!


	12. ¿Qué Podría Salir Mal?

Ya sé ewe. Como nos atrevemos a venir hasta ahora. Lamento de verdad la demora, pero toda mi inspiración se licuo y se fue por el drenaje, y luego hozo volver mucho más fuerte para otro fandom y parejas u_u ya lo sé es raro, pero yo soy así 7-7  
>Diva: bien ya es suficiente al grano ¬¬. Capi corto y bueno un poco maligno para lo que el tema de este capi significa<br>¡Ya no podemos decir siquiera tema del día porque ya ni siquiera es febrero! TT_TT  
>Diva: pero aun así el tema es: "Juntos". Esperamos que les guste<br>Somos tan malas personas u_u

_**Lady Marian of Winterfell:**_ Gracias hermosa. Si creo que a partir de ese capi nuestras ideas tomaron bifurcaciones diferentes, muy diferentes e.e. Pues tus capis fueron hermosos, y para serte sinceras ayer estábamos releyendo tu fic cuando la inspiración nos cayó encima, y bueno aquí la conti, esperamos te guste ;)

_**Akire Uchiha: **_un honor que nos digas eso :) cuando los fics todos cursilientos no te gustan. Siéndote sincera tampoco son lo mío, pero un respiro de las tragedias y el drama, nos viene muy bien a todos. Pues por fin aquí la conti, esperamos te guste n_n

Diva: y ahora si al capi… disfrútenlo… n_nU

_**¿Qué Podría Salir Mal?**_

Llevaban caminando horas, sin detenerse a descansar siquiera, según Sasori para no perder tiempo. El motivo de su paseo por tierra en lugar de llegar por cielo, era que simplemente un enorme ave; volando en medio del desierto; directa y mortal hacia Suna sería demasiado obvio, serian un blanco fácil. Iban demasiado silenciosos, aun para el eterno mutismo del pelirrojo. Por alguna razón, esta vez, Deidara ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos para hablar, aunque Sasori no dijera nada, sabía que siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, aunque dijera alguna babosada.

Pero en esta ocasión, había algo en su silencio, como brea caliente que se le pegaba en la piel, algo que inquietaba al marionetista, pero que él no podía detectar; porque el mayor iba dentro de esa horrorosa marioneta. Había muchas corrientes de viento, la arena tibia era levantada y arrastrada, las cintas blancas de sus sombreros de paja se ondeaban como banderas, el propio cabello de Deidara le caía en la cara entorpeciendo su pobre visión. Sus huellas (y la marca extraña que dejaba Hiruko) eran borradas por las suaves pero constantes corrientes de viento.

Deidara odiaba caminar, los paisajes eran mucho más majestuosos sobre el aire, además que no tenía que enfrentarse a cosas como arena en sus zapatos, o en los ojos. Miro de reojo a esa marioneta de apariencia grotesca, aun a través de la carcasa de madera solida, de la capa de Akatsuki y de estar, literalmente, escondido; Deidara podía sentir el aura oscura manar de Sasori. Anillos negros como humo toxico, enroscándose y siseando a su alrededor como serpientes. Podía ser que volver a su aldea natal, pusiera de peor humor al marionetista, de lo que el mismo se atrevería a admitir.

Porque en esa oscuridad, había mucho más que rabia o enojo, tal vez melancolía. Un olor añejo, como a madera descuidada, tan impregnado en Sasori y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno a él, era como el olor salino de la tristeza de las lágrimas. Deidara no lo entendía. El sol comenzaba a ser absorbido por el horizonte arenoso, tiñendo con suaves pinceladas rubí todo el desierto. A lo lejos, entre las suaves cortinas de arena que de vez en vez eran levantadas, se comenzaba a perfilar la muralla de Suna. El rubio sin decir nada comenzó a correr, levantando arena con sus pies de manera caricaturesca.

Sasori lo miro inescrutable, se detuvo un solo segundo, analizando el comportamiento infantil del otro y siguió avanzando. No era sorpresa que el rubio de pronto gritara de la nada, hiciera que algo explotara o simplemente se pusiera a correr. Eran cosas a las que el pelirrojo ya se había acostumbrado. Lo que no esperaba era topárselo de frente, interponiéndose en su camino, tras una cortina de arena. El rubio sonreía deliberadamente inocente, con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y la mirada azul figa en él. Sasori sabía que algo maligno corría por su mente cuando comenzó a caminar de espaldas, manteniendo sus miradas fijas, aunque ambos caminaban.

¿Te ocurre algo Sasori Danna?- cuestionó con falsa simpleza, sonriendo un poco más retorcido de los bordes (o eso según Sasori).

Nada- la voz retumbante de Hiruko le contesto secamente.

Para estas alturas ya deberías saber que no puedes engañarme con tan poco- el rubio le sonrió socarrón, sacándole un gruñido al mayor- ¿qué tienes? Sentimientos encontrados por volver a casa- El rubio no lo dijo con mala intención, solo quería encontrarle significado a esa aura negra, macabra y depresiva, que se le escurría como serpientes venenosas al otro, como un pesticida que espantaba a todos; incluso a Deidara.

Siguieron andando en completo silencio. No uno relajado como el anterior. No, en este la mirada de Sasori parecía matar como una catana. Afilada y enfilada directa al pecho de Deidara. De pronto todo se materializo en su cabeza, todos esos recuerdos sin forma, comenzaron a tomarla, los felices, los tristes. Los rostros de sus padres, el de su abuela, el vacio que dejaron sus padres en su pecho, las calles desérticas, los demás niños que reían y jugaban en el parque con sus padres. Tristeza, añoranza, odio, rencor, cariño, amor. Todos enfrentándose en el pecho del pelirrojo, todos arañando y luchando por ganar.

Una mezcolanza repulsiva, el olor nauseabundo le subía hasta la nariz segándolo por momentos. Era tan fuerte y destructivo, como cuando dos corrientes de aire se encuentra y el aire frío y el caliente chocan, creando tornados, tormentas tropicales, tifones, huracanes. Fuerzas tan destructivas como incontenibles. Deidara no debería caminar con los ojos vendados sobre un lago congelado en pleno verano. No paso ni un segundo para que la cola de escorpión, copiosa de veneno, le apuntara directamente a la fina garganta.

No tientes a la suerte- siseó el marionetista, metálicamente con la voz inhumana de Hiruko.

- Deidara trago saliva de manera nerviosa, sintiendo la caricia ponzoñosa del veneno en su cuello. Apartó delicadamente el apéndice de madera de ahí- No exageres, solo quería saber que te pasaba, porque te entiendo. Yo me sentiría muy confundido si tuviera que regresar a mi aldea natal, todos los recuerdos, los felices y los tristes, revolviéndose. Tendría nauseas- entonó solemne, sonriéndole tranquilamente al otro y gesticulando graciosamente sus palabras.

- Sasori guardo silencio un rato, analizando minuciosamente las palabras del menor, al final sonrió ladino antes de hablar- no eres tan tonto como pareces.

-Deidara borro su sonrisa, mientras fulminaba aquel cascaron de madera- y tu eres tan patán como te vez. Aunque tu horrenda marioneta parece como un caníbal- sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el medio gruñido del otro.

Date la vuelta. Mi espía nos espera más adelante- ordenó roncamente. Deidara lo ignoro, continuando su camino delante suyo, mirándolo con la misma sonrisa relajada.

No tienes por qué sufrir por el pasado, ahora estamos juntos- la voz seria de Deidara hizo sonreír dentro de Hiruko al mayor- y… ¿Si estamos juntos que podría salir mal?

El rubio tenía razón, debía dejar el pasado atrás, volvía a vivir junto a ese loco. Volvía a sonreír, de verdad era feliz a su lado, era mejor dejar sus fantasmas enterrados, y sonreírle discretamente al menor. Además como él había dicho ¿qué podía salir mal si estaban juntos?

Continuará.

¡NO NOS MATEN! ¡AAAAAA!  
>Diva: solo a ti se te ocurre concluir con semejante frase :D<br>¡Ya seeeeee! TT_TT soné como una perra maldita, pero no lo pude evitar. Si muy perro de nuestra parte tardar tanto y traerles esto u_u. Pero bueno el final se acerca, esperamos que les haya gustado y bueno. ¡No nos maten! w  
>Diva: pues nos retiramos, esperamos regresar a nuestro ritmo y traer la conti mañana :). Así que espérenos, feliz día y bueno que para todos ustedes el mes del Sasodei haya sido súper genial y súper SasoDeistico jeje XD. Hasta la próxima, cuídense<br>Ja nee, los amamos mil, besos de perritos alvinos n_n (para terminar de comportarnos así e_e)  
>Diva: abrazos de víboras (huuuy… hoy si que venimos malditas u_uU)<br>Diva y Yo: Bitches Offfff! n_n (Diva y Yo: … ¡o por dios ewe!)


	13. Quédate

_**Nota; Súper Mega importante:**_ _Hi chik´s :). /Diva: Hoy tenemos que decirles algo, wow, como dijimos muy importante/ Es el triunfo de todas las FanGirl´s y FanBoys´s, es ¡AAAA!/ Diva: ¡AAAAAA!/ ¡AAAAAAA!/Diva: ¡AAAAAAAA!/ Diva y Yo: ¡AAAAAAA!/ Ok ¡ya! al grano. Aquí en México existe un programa de crítica y análisis televisivo, y somos fans de dicho programa. En fin. Este fin de semana hicieron un especial dedicado al anime, la gente voto y se hizo un top 35 de las mejores series, lo importante es que el tercer y segundo lugar lo ocuparon series Yaoi: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjou Romantica *o*. Una de mis amix dijo que los tres primeros lugares eran Yaoi, pero solo si lo vemos de cierta forma, porque la serie no es yaoi como tal. En cuanto posten el video en el canal oficial de ese canal televisivo, les pasamos el link, porque… ¡es televisión nacional y gano el Yaoi! Es algo que debemos celebrar n_n/ Diva: pues ya las dejamos_

Súper tarde de nuevo u.u. Lo sabemos y lo lamentamos  
>Diva: esto. Bueno gracias por comentar el capi pasado n_n, y no creernos unas malditas n_nU (pero siendo realistas fuimos unas malditas)<br>En fin… e_eU… como que ya fue mucha espera y no quieren escuchar nuestras escusas, así que sin preámbulos, el tema del capi: muerte  
>Diva: y esperamos que lo disfruten<p>

_**Lady Marian of Winterfell:**_ ¿en serio? *-* yo que creía que me intentarían abofetear por mis ataques de bruja u_u. Pero claro :), como no usarte de inspiración; si tu historia fue genial y con muchos más capítulos que la mía :S. Mira que no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, casi era leernos a diario y pues… hay no se te extraño un montón 7-7. Y aunque Diva no lo admitirá en voz alta; ella también te extraña n_n. Bueno pues me callo y te dejo continuar, cuídate hermosa, esperamos que te guste ;)

_**MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC:**_ ¡Helooowww! :). De veras que me has hecho sonrojar, me enorgullece mucho que nuestro trabajo te guste tanto nwn. Y gracias, creo que pude haber hecho algo más, pero bajo presión mi cerebro se fundió ewe. Gracias en serio n_n. Y pues ya no te molesto más, y esperamos que este capi te guste y nos digas que te pareció :D. Hasta la próxima; cuídate mil; bye-bye

_**Quédate**_

Todo el día había sido una carrera sin final, desde que se separaron a puertas de Suna hasta ahora, más de veinticuatro horas después. Ahora Deidara iba con pasos exasperantemente lentos, el corazón se le retorcía y estrujaba con cada latido, el pecho le dolía, los pulmones le ardían, el aire le faltaba, no terminaba de formar ideas en su cabeza. No podía creerlo, esa pelirosa y la abuela de Sasori se habían encontrado con los demás shinobis de Konoha. Sabía que Sasori no las dejaría escapar tan fácilmente… más bien jamás las dejaría escapar, y la opción de que ese par de ineptas hubieran logrado derrotar a su Danna, se hacía inverosímil en su cabeza. Pero. De alguna manera la realización de eso al verlas llegar, fue tan fuerte como si una casa entera le callera en la cabeza.

Ahora su sangre, bombeada con dolorosa desesperación le quemaba las venas, como magma, demasiado espeso, demasiado caliente. Sus pasos cada vez más perezosos, como si de pronto sus piernas pesaran una tonelada y no pudiera moverlas, cada movimiento se le dificultaba más que el anterior, el aire se le atoraba en la tráquea, sus pulmones se comprimían y el corazón seguía estrujándose como un trapo viejo. De pié ahí en lo que había sido una cueva, donde ahora solo quedaban escombros, retazos de una lucha magnánima, todas las piezas de madera quebradas, las miradas siempre vacías y escalofriantes de los restos de las marionetas de su Danna, fijas en su perezoso andar.

La sombra de la noche le daba un toque aun más macabro al cementerio de marionetas. Su cerebro no procesaba hacia donde iba, sus pies torpes y agarrotados, dirigían la marcha, parecían los únicos capaces de razonar y andar hasta donde sabían se encontraba el marionetista. Llegó hasta lo que parecía el punto central de la "cueva", y sus piernas temblorosas por fin cedieron. Cayó de rodillas delante a una figura encapuchada, vestida con una de las típicas túnicas purpureas y raídas que las marionetas de Sasori usaban. Estaba de espaldas, sobre un charco de sangre demasiado espesa y muy negra, pero el cabello como llamas infernales lo delataba. Era Sasori.

No supo si gritó, gimió o chilló, solo sabía que las cuerdas bucales podían estarle sangrando. Tampoco supo si su corazón latía mucho más rápido o si ya no lo hacía, solo era ínfimamente consiente del calor, doloroso e inmenso que lo consumía desde dentro, como si el magma hubiera derretido sus venas y ahora corriera libre por su pecho. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, y parecían quemar la pálida piel de sus mejillas. Era como si algo dentro suyo estuviera quemándolo, haciendo hervir su cuerpo, hasta hacerlo doler.

En su pelea con el Kazekage había perdido un brazo, y había perdido el otro a manos de uno de los shinobis de la hoja, así que realmente fue una proeza que pudiera girar el cuerpo de su Danna. En cuanto pudo ver su rostro ensangrentado, su expresión inquietantemente serena, el poderoso pecho pálido, atravesado por dos cuchillas aun incrustadas en él, la sangre granulosa y pastosa resbalándose perezosa, como brea. Se atraganto con sus lagrimas y el aire que intentaba pasar por su garganta. Hipo desesperado, asfixiado, sintiendo que el mundo era tragado por un agujero negro.

Tan repentinamente como si un relámpago lo hubiera alcanzado dejo de arder, el fuego y el calor asfixiantes fueron remplazados por un frío y un helor abrumadores. Como si estuviera vacio por dentro, como una ostra, con mil agujas de hielo demasiado finas y demasiado largas, atravesándolo por todos lados. El corazón lo sentía hueco, cada latido más débil, menos sonoro, imperceptible, Había dejado de respirar, el aire frío le quemaba la garganta. Las lagrimas como ríos de magma escociéndole la fina piel de las mejillas.

Se sentía como una figura de cristal, en medio de la caída, a segundos de impactar contra el suelo y partirse en añicos. Petrificado, sin moverse, sin respirar, quieto como otra marioneta ahí vuelta trozos, con la realización clara en la cabeza, de que cuando hiciera el más leve movimiento, impactaría contra el suelo y se quebraría, dejando escapar todo ese remolino atroz que lo atormentaba por dentro. Todos sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, la muerte del pelirrojo que yacía inerte delante suyo, seria real, aun podía negarlo. Pero era humano y tenía que respirar, y el nudo de lágrimas en su garganta dificultaba su intento por evadir la realidad.

En un hipido, perdió toda la concentración y lo supo, qué el suelo lo había alcanzado. Un gritó muy agudo se abrió paso por sus cuerdas bucales dañadas, deshaciendo con insultante facilidad ese nudo que comprimía su garganta. Cayó hacia el frente, sobre el pecho frío del pelirrojo, dejando que la rabia, la impotencia, el dolor se desbordaran de él. Lloró, gritó y maldijo en balbuceos, reprochándole mil cosas al cuerpo vacio de su Danna. De su incompetencia por dejarse matar; por una estúpida con pelo de chicle y una anciana. De su arte. De lo eterno. De todas sus palabras, vueltas añicos a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo siempre se jactaba de lo eterno, de su arte eterna, de una espeluznante técnica que también lo volvería eterno. Pero al final, el mayor había resultado tan efímero como una de sus explosiones, más efímero que él (aunque fuera mucho más viejo que Deidara). Y entre todos sus gemidos dolorosos, sus reclamos sin fundamento y sin respuesta, soltó un "quédate a mi lado. No te atrevas a dejarme" demasiado tarde, el corazón del pelirrojo había sido atravesado y se había detenido mucho antes de que el llegara hasta ahí.

Sabía que sus suplicas no serian escuchadas, que de Sasori solo quedaba su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar deshacerse de sus últimas fuerzas llorando más fuerte; gritándole a un sordo; suplicándole a un muro de concreto: que no lo dejara, que se quedara. Pasaron horas, con el silencio solemne de la noche, como si el mundo entero acompañara en su luto al rubio, como si a todos les afectara la muerte del gran escorpión rojo de la arena. Solo sus leves hipidos y gemidos sonaban. Solo él tenía derecho a llorar, a quebrar el silencio que se inclinaba ante el mayor. Solo él y nadie más que él tenía el derecho de abrazarlo por última vez, de decirle lo que quisiera, de insultarlo incluso.

Se separó del cuerpo de su Danna, solo por que el sol comenzaba a despuntar sobre las copas de los árboles, el ruido regresaba al bosque. La vida seguía su curso, y por un momento deseo no moverse, quedarse ahí atado con sus brazos (aunque no los tuviera) y sus piernas al cuerpo del marionetista, hasta que su fin llegara también. Pero su promesa, esa que en estos momentos le parecía tan ridícula como una charla de Hidan sobre su dios ficticio, retumbando en su mente, estrellándose violentamente contra las paredes de su cráneo para hacerse notar. Por eso, al final, termino por separarse de él. Tenía la cara roja, los ojos hinchados, manchones de sangre y lagrimas secas mescladas en su rostro.

Miró nuevamente el rostro ajeno, esa mueca imperturbablemente tranquila, inexplicablemente mansa, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se veía tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué; cuándo lo había dejado a él, solo y a la deriva como un barco sin capitán? Quiso volver a llorar, pero se tragó las lágrimas y el coraje por un segundo, inclinándose. Era su última oportunidad, su último beso. Roso los labios contrarios y estuvo por derrumbarse nuevamente, las lágrimas como cristal quebrado fluyendo de sus ojos. No se parecían a sus besos, siempre cálidos, llenos de mil sentimientos, esos que hacían que su pecho se calentara agradablemente. Ahora solo era un contacto frío y estéril, impersonal e hiriente. Se levanto dedicándole una sonrisa quebrada al mayor.

Tal vez regresaría a pie hasta la guarida, pero no le importó. Gastó toda su arcilla, creando un sin número de diferentes animales, de todos los tamaños. Mariposas blancas que danzaban con la briza, rodeando gloriosamente a Sasori. Aves de gran tamaño que le daban la espalda al espectáculo de las mariposas, como guardias resguardando algo muy valioso. Dragones en el cielo, que iban y venían con porte real. Deidara iba sobre otra ave de gracioso diseño, mirándolo todo desde el cielo, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del marionetista.

- se obligo a sonreír, con tristeza inconmensurable y algunas lagrimas nuevas recorriendo sus mejillas. Una mueca triste y tan hermosa, que le quitaría el aliento incluso a un angel- hasta otra mi amor… Katsu- susurró con la voz quebrada.

Entonces la enorme explosión se hizo presente, los hermosos juegos de luces danzando en el aire. Las aves volaron aterradas de sus nidos, regalándole una mayor majestuosidad a la torre de humo, que se alzaba desde los escombros de esa cueva. Bajo la vista. No lo soportaba, el dolor era como un cuchillo, que se enterraba en su pecho. Llorando quedamente, con las lágrimas resbalando hasta gotear por la punta respingona de su nariz. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de llorar, de sentirse débil, desprotegido, sin casa. Sasori era su mundo… su todo, su apoyo, su mejor amigo, su pareja, donde fuera que estuviera él se sentía protegido y en casa, y ahora… ahora ya no le quedaba nada.

_**##############################################**_

Dos angustiantes meses después; Deidara sonrío con aire taimado, mirando con malsana diversión al hermano pequeño de Itachi. Entre tantas lagrimas, la espesa bruma como algodón que cubría gran parte de ese día hace dos meses, recordaba haber escuchado al Jinchuriki y a esa pelirosa, chillar algo relacionado con el atractivo pelinegro que tenía enfrente, preguntándole por su estúpido hermano. No lo pensó mucho, después de todo no había dormido bien, llevaba dos meses con insomnio, dormía muy poco y todas las noches lloraba. Así que se lanzó a combatir al Uchiha, sin pensarlo realmente.

El estúpido Tobi, intento persuadirlo, detener la lucha antes de que comenzara, pero como era su costumbre Deidara lo ignoro. Quería que esos dos sufrieran, que lloraran la pérdida del pelinegro, que se sintieran como un sándwich pisado igual que él lo hacía. Era su culpa que Sasori ya no estuviera, más de la pelirosa, por eso quería matar a Sasuke, para que la chica se retorciera de dolor, que llorara cada noche y se aferrara a sus memorias, y a cada artículo material que aun quedara en Konoha de ese desertor.

La voz chillona de Tobi, continuaba intentando persuadirlo, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, lo mataría. Recordaba cómo ese tonto de la máscara ridícula, había llegado a su vida. Lo odio en el momento que le informaron que tenía que ser su compañero, y su exasperante actitud solo cimento ese odio. Agradecía que le hubieran dado una habitación aparte, porque no hubiera soportado verlo usurpar la cama de Sasori, y las pocas posesiones materiales del marionetista. Aquellas que cuidaba con veneración, como si custodiara algún tesoro de valor incalculable, con mayor avaricia que el propio Kakusu. En el momento en el que el idiota de Tobi hubiera pisado la habitación, lo habría volado en mil pedazos.

La batalla fue complicada para ambos, los dos lograron impactar al otro con grandes técnicas. Pero el muy maldito Uchiha había esquivado sus técnicas definitivas, no entendía como lo había hecho, y no quería entenderlo, odiaba a los portadores del sharingan. Pero ahí estaban los dos, agotados, casi tumbados en el suelo, uno frente al otro. Entonces Sasuke resbalo agotado al intentar incorporarse. Deidara sonrió de manera maquiavélica, extasiado al comprobar el nivel de daño en el otro. Estaba decidido. Lo aniquilaría con su propia explosión, ninguno sobreviviría al encuentro.

Se arrancó la camisa de un solo movimiento, las manos le temblaban, la fricción de la tela contra sus dedos fue extrañamente deliciosa. La arcilla en sus manos, la boca en su pecho, abierta y comiendo enormes bocados de la arcilla que sostenía. Todo se sentía electrificante, extasiante al contacto contra su piel. Hasta entonces fue consciente de cuanto anhelaba ese momento, cuan desesperado se sentía, que tanto, realmente, quería morir. Había quienes decían que el morir solo era un paso. Y si había vida más allá de la muerte, se encontraría con él, con su Danna. Eso quería, reunirse con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer de todo, y jamás dejar que se fuera de su lado otra vez. Esta vez, se quedarían juntos hasta el final del infinito mismo.

- sonrió un poco más retorcido, ante la mueca casi asustada del pelinegro- ¡El arte es una explosión!- nunca se imagino decir otras como sus últimas palabras, después de todo, el era una explosión y así se iría.

No sintió nada. Solo se percataba del blanco abismal que lo rodeaba. Brillaba mucho, como nieve refulgiendo contra la luz del sol, tanto que la minúscula pupila le quemaba. De la nada, como un fantasma intangible, una mano se escurrió hasta su campo de visión, de entre toda esa luz clara. El rubio la miro dubitativo, analizándola como a una araña, intentando comprobar que no fuera venenosa. Unas finas líneas la cruzaban, cicatrices muy pequeñas y casi invisibles, marcas que el rubio reconocería en el infierno mismo. El olor a madera barnizada lo golpeó como un huracán y… volvió a llorar. No supo más, todo se esfumo como el humo, en cuanto sujeto aquella mano, que lo jalo sin dificultades hacia la luz.

¿Fin?

¡Siiii! Lo conseguimos, llegamos casi al final :). Pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de la calidad del capi :S, estoy a punto de lanzarme por un puente e.e, no sé qué tal esta y si es asqueroso quiero disculparme u_u  
>Diva: el que no haya diálogos la pone así, discúlpenla. Es la primera vez que hacemos algo así y… y… bueno si… uwu… si esta horrible nos disculpamos :´(<br>Bueno, ya no sé qué decir. Así que si quieren lincharnos lo entenderemos u.u. Bueno bay; cuídense  
>Diva y Yo: We love you. Kisses-kisses ;D<p> 


	14. Una Vez Más

OK… ok lo sé (sabemos) u.u. ¿Con qué descaro nos atrevemos a regresar tan tarde y con esta abominación? TT_TT  
>Diva: hum… bueno… pues… ¡agh no sé! ò_ó. Lo lamentamos, queríamos hacerlo bien para el capítulo final, ¡pero la verdad nos salió horrible!<br>La verdad es que hace un mes exactamente, cuando subimos el capi pasado nos íbamos a poner a trabajar en este, pero ya ahí sentadas y con el documento abierto 7-7, otra idea nos golpeo de lleno en el rostro, y estuve debatiendo un tiempo cual plasmar, al final me decidí por esta. Pero no me convence, no creo que sea lo suficientemente genial (o decente, ya en el peor de los casos digamos simplemente adecuada). Y no sé TT_TT, creo que lo narre horrible, no me convence y esa es la verdad  
>Diva: dejando el drama a un lado ¬¬. Ya no las molestamos más aquí el capi final. Gracias por su paciencia, y palabras de apoyo. Nos animan como siempre mil :), y he aquí el final<p>

_**Lady Marian of Winterfell: **_¿¡Qué si te extrañamos!? ¡Joder que si! 7-7 siento que hace mil millones de años no nos vemos. ¡NO TE VALLAS, VULVEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (sorry soy una drama-queen e.e) Sip de verdad difícil narrar sin diálogos u_u. ¡SIIIIIII! ¡SUBE LO QUE SEA! Así subas un menú lo leeremos, hasta recomendaremos platillos. Pues bueno 7-7, esperamos que este final te guste (que esta horrible según yo. Al menos narrativamente hablando. No sé por qué no me gusto TT_TT, a ver qué opinas tú hermosa) Te queremos mil vuelveeeeeeeeeee :D

_Tema:_ "Un nuevo comienzo"

_**Una Vez Más**_

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- aquel grito indecoroso, exageradamente agudo y que podía haberse escuchado a un kilometro de distancia, que había hecho alzar el vuelo a todos los pajarillos a la redonda y que había estremecido la casa desde sus cimientos.

Solo hizo soltar un profundo suspiro, al hombre que leía vehemente su periódico. La hermosa mujer rubia, sentada frente a él imitó la acción, recargando con pereza su barbilla sobre su mano vuelta un semi puño. Miró sin ninguna expresión en especial hacia la barrera de papel que le impedía mirar a su marido, leyendo el encabezado sin real interés. Por mientras sobre sus cabezas, el movimiento en el piso superior, parecía armado por una estampida de elefantes, un dinosaurio carnívoro muy molesto. Apenas giró la mirada hacia el pasillo, cuando los pasos furiosos bajaron velozmente por las escaleras, mientras que su marido seguía leyendo, parecía que aquel papel le había robado la conciencia o absorbido su cerebro.

¡Me voy!- gritó nuevamente, aquella voz de una tercera persona. La mujer apenas pudo ver esos largos cabellos rubios balanceándose en el aire.

¡Espera! ¿¡No vas a desayunar!?- inquirió alterada, levantándose tan rápido de su lugar, que la silla en la que había permanecido sentada fue a dar al suelo.

¡Lo siento se me hace tarde!- el grito amortiguado y solo un segundo después la puerta azotándose, petrifico a la fémina en su sitio.

¿Sera anoréxico?- la pregunta grave, la hizo dar un bote y enfocar horrorizada el rostro impasible de su marido, que ahora se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

¿Qué?- repitió vagamente el eco que resonaba en su cabeza, incrédula, en otro planeta, parecía de pronto que se hallaba en el espacio delante de un alienígena desconocido.

Es bastante delgado- contestó una vez dejo la taza de porcelana blanca en la mesa.

Pfff…- bufó bajito, mientras se inclinaba a levantar la silla que había volcado en mitad de su histeria maternal- solo es de complexión delgada.

_**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**_

Deidara- una hermosa joven de cabellos azules y piel pálida como el papel, saludó al rubio, que en medio de su carrera la había pasado sin siquiera notarla.

Hola Konan- el chico de rasgos delicados y enormes ojos azules, devolvió el saludo, regalándole una sonrisa a la otra, que ella notaba claramente forzada.

Comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, sin decir una sola palabra. Konan no era muy parlanchina que digamos, y el mal humor del otro se le escurría por los poros; las pisadas demasiado fuertes, los movimientos imperceptiblemente oscos de su fluido andar. La glamurosa gabardina negra, que se ondeaba como una capa, cubriendo su fina figura. Konan no dijo nada por unas dos cuadras, aunque las dudas le devoraban el cerebro como un cardumen de pirañas. Fue hasta que divisó la fachada de la escuela, que se digno a preguntar, sabiendo que el otro no comenzaría a explicarse por pie propio.

Es bastante temprano. ¿No crees?- el tono sereno y desinteresado no engaño al rubio, tan bien como la fémina lo conocía; él la conocía a ella, así que solo afirmó con la cabeza. Casi doblo los labios cuando pudo jurar que la otra bufo- ¿Y qué onda con la gabardina? Estamos en primavera.

El labio inferior le tembló y tuvo que girar la cabeza hacía el lado contrario, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la otra ya lo había visto. Aquel sonrojo furioso, pigmentando su rostro entero, mescla de la vergüenza y la rabia, de la inconformidad y del miedo. Entonces un rompecabezas de piezas recién descubiertas se armo en la mente de la peliazul. Recordó a Hidan corriendo por los pasillos vacios de la escuela, después del timbre de salida, con risa estrepitosa y algo en las manos, la gabardina que cubría entero el cuerpo de Deidara. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, Deidara la imitó por mera costumbre.

Cuando el índice de Konan lo señaló, supo que lo sabía. Abrió la gabardina solo lo suficiente para revelarle, únicamente, a la de ojos ámbar que portaba el uniforme de las chicas: minifalda negra; plisada; apenas lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir lo estrictamente necesario. Mocasines negros y calcetas blancas, solo un dedo por debajo de la rodilla. La parte superior no difería mucho de la masculina: Saco negro, un poco más justo del que acostumbraba y en lugar de la corbata de satín rojo bermellón, llevaba un moño mal atado de ese mismo color.

No sé como el imbécil de Hidan, cambió mi uniforme ¡por esto!- chilló con el rostro desencajado por la indignación. Ocultó nuevamente aquel diminuto uniforme con la gabardina, enterrando protectoramente sus manos en su tela gruesa, alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndose de miradas inexistentes.

- Konan noto la vehemencia con la que sus dedos se aferraban a la tela oscura de la gabardina, el sonrojo cada vez más furioso sobre sus mejillas y el rostro girado con dignidad, esquivando su mirada ámbar- Yo lo sostengo y tu lo golpeas- bromeó, sabiendo que lo que le rubio necesitaba era destensarse, ya después buscarían como vengarse del fanático.

Y funciono, Deidara río, no tanto por las palabras de la otra, si no por su seriedad inquebrantable, aun perdurable mientras bromeaba ávidamente, devolviéndole algo de ánimo y dignidad. Konan le dio una pequeña curva de labios al rubio, mientras este le sonreía enormemente. Retomaron su camino sin decir más. Deidara sabía que aunque Konan parecía bromear, iba en serio, que era una propuesta tasita; una invitación predispuesta para cuando él quisiera tomarla. Ahora no le parecía una mala idea golpear al religioso para vengarse de su bromita de mal gusto, sonaba hasta tentador.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Chicos- la voz grave de Itachi, hizo girar a Kakusu e Hidan, que parecían discutir algo a las puertas del salón de clases. Los dos chicos, miraron dudosos al pelirrojo que acompañaba al Uchiha; era tan alto como el mismo pelinegro, de fríos ojos grises, de rasgos ligeramente redondeados; de forma infantil y de llamativa cabellera color fuego.

Que hay.

Hola- ambos se limitaron a saludar, inexpresivos.

El es Sasori- presento al pelirrojo, que meneo la cabeza a manera de saludo, el que los otros respondieron del mismo modo- es nuevo y viene de Egipto- terminó de decir el pelinegro, con una extraña sonrisa sobre los labios.

- Hidan miró raro la inhabitual expresión del Uchiha, para después girarse hacia el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa ladina, que incluso le hizo respirar problemas al recién llegado.- Es un placer, yo soy Hidan y este es Kakusu- se presento a él y al alto moreno, a quién no parecía importarle que el más bajo lo presentara, como si él no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo. El tal Kakusu solo se limito a sacudir perezosamente su enorme mano.

¡HIDAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!- aquel chillido agudo, arrastrado ponzoñosamente, cual siseo reptil quebró la atmosfera insípida entre los cuatro. Logrado erizarle los bellos a tres de los cuatro presentes ahí.

¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- la pregunta que Kakusu quiso ladrarle al alvino fue expresada monótonamente por Itachi. Solo el leve timbre tembloroso delato su pánico cautivo y casi imperceptible. Deidara enojado era letal, como una lluvia de magma, que apenas precedía una erupción volcánica- sigamos…- se dirigió hacía Sasori. El chico asintió impasible, siguiendo los pasos del otro. Mientras que Hidan intentaba ocultarse de la furia de un desaparecido Deidara, usando como escondite el robusto cuerpo de Kakusu, quien le gruñía algo inentendible.

Por tres segundos todo funcionó perfectamente; Deidara no aparecía, seguramente buscando al alvino hasta debajo de las piedras, azuzando a todos en el instituto. El escondite de Hidan funcionó, y la sutil huida de Itachi iba de maravilla. Claro, por esos tres segundos. Todo fue muy rápido en realidad, cuando tranquilamente giraban por la esquina del pasillo, Itachi intentando no llamar la atención y el pelirrojo siguiéndolo, fue cuando el tan aclamado Deidara apareció, rápido y mortífero como una bala. Sasori solo logro atisbar un leve destello dorado de aquello, o más bien de aquel que choco estrepitosamente contra él. Cayeron como un costal al suelo, fuerte y secamente.

Al rubio le dolía terriblemente la nariz, la sentía palpitar, estaba muy caliente ¿estaría sangrando? Con que diablos se había dado ¿con la pared? De pronto, en medio de su coma causado por el dolor, sintió algo bajo su cuerpo, algo agradablemente cálido que subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, acelerado por el reciente choque. Entonces todo cobro sentido. Entendió que era lo que había pasado, porque le dolía la nariz tan horriblemente, porqué estaba en el suelo, con lo que parecía alguien bajo de él. Se había chocado con algún baboso que no le había prestado atención a su camino.

- apoyó las manos en el suelo frío y se impulso, logrando sentarse sobre el otro chico (tal vez no había sido su mejor idea, ahora encima del otro, a horcadas sobre él)- ¡se puede saber por qué no te…!- comenzó a gritar, como ya todos se lo esperaban. Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios y se atascaron en su garganta cuando sus orbes azules encontraron el rostro del chico abajo suyo. Era absurdamente atractivo e infernalmente ardiente, y eso que solo le había dado una mirada flash.

El rubio dejo que Itachi lo ayudara a levantarse, sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo en el suelo. El desconocido joven para el rubio, lo miraba de la misma manera, con esos imponentes ojos grises; fijos en su figura menuda. Itachi le estaba diciendo algo, pero no lo lograba entender, era como estática, como si sus labios se movieran pero no le dieran forma a ninguna palabra. De a poco el mundo se había desdibujado, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad increíble, una que agradecía, ya que el pelirrojo seguía ahí, en el suelo, mirándolo con ojos inquisidores, como si quisiera gravar cada milímetro de su anatomía en la memoria.

Sentía el latido de su corazón retumbarle en cada rincón del cuerpo. El pulso se le había acelerado en solo decimas de segundo. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y sentía su rostro arder. Mientras que el pelirrojo mantenía su expresión impasible, apenas mirándolo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Con una mirada inquietantemente inexpresiva, que dejaba entrever un leve rasgo de sorpresa e incredulidad, como si lo creyera una figura etérea que se desvanecería en el aire como el vapor. Alguna aparición difícil de creer. Una deidad pagana a la que se le tuviera que rendir tributo. Se miraron como si nada más existiera, embargados por una extraña nostalgia cálida, como si aquello ya hubiera pasado, como si pudieran quedarse mirando eternamente al otro sin importarles su alrededor.

Se llama Sasori y es nuevo- la voz de Itachi tranquila e imperturbable, los arrastro de nuevo al mundo real, tan abruptamente que jadearon por el repentino golpe de realidad.

La negrura que los envolvía se quebró como un vidrio. La voz de Itachi tan ajena a su mundo, tan repentina, como si se hubieran perdido un discurso, rompió de tajo aquella calma negra que los rodeaba como niebla cremosa entre los dedos. Ambos parpadearon como si se intentaran adaptar a la reciente luz danzarina, y al murmullo de todos los estudiantes que iban y venían. Al final Sasori termino por incorporarse, imponente, elegante como un felino, con toda la dignidad que poseía, después de haberse quedado recostado en el suelo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, admirando como un tonto al hermoso ser rubio que tenía enfrente.

Un gusto- farfulló velozmente el rubio, rojo al grado de aparentar que iba a sangrar por los poros. El rubio se giró hacia Itachi, con los puños apretados, recordando por qué iba corriendo y porqué repentinamente necesitaba alejarse de ese pelirrojo, necesitaba respirar aire puro. Precisaba de poner distancia física entre ellos, su presencia lo alteraba- ¿dónde está Hidan?- cuestión en medio de un gruñido.

Itachi no le respondió, no quería que la furia irracional del más pequeño se descargara sobre él, así que solamente señalo vagamente con el pulgar hacia su espalda. Deidara no dijo más, simplemente salió disparado en la dirección señalada. Sasori miro raro al pelinegro, que tranquilamente retomó su marcha, con un bufido Sasori continúo atrás del otro. Tras unos cuantos metros, auto impuestos entre el lugar de encuentro con el rubio y ellos, el de cabellos negros se digno a hablar.

Si no le decía donde estaba me hubiera matado a mi- se encogió de hombros con naturalidad. Sasori volvió a asentir. Como si el tema le desinteresara: metió las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón- se llama Deidara- aquello lo hizo mirar por el rabillo del ojo al otro, que lo miraba de la misma manera. Itachi sonrió discretamente, con picardía disfrazada, al percatarse de qué había llamado la atención de su compañero- es algo escandaloso, pero te caerá bien- dijo más bien como una afirmación, sacándole una sonrisa sarcástica al pelirrojo.

Tal vez- dijo aburrido, encogiéndose de hombros, como si el tema no fuera con él.

Pero no podía ocultarlo, su encuentro había sido muy, muy extraño y lo había golpeado, había alterado sus nervios, lo había impresionado y shockeado. El rubio llamaba su atención, tanto como una buena pintura o una canción pegajosa. Sentía el corazón acelerado y la respiración irregular. ¿Qué diablos había pasado allá hace unos minutos? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar todo aquello? Todo era cálidamente familiar, pero se le escapaba entre los dedos, no lograba entender el que, pero algo le faltaba, y tal vez ese rubio tuviera ese algo, esa pieza que le faltaba y no había notado hasta hace unos segundos.

_**########################################**_

Fue a la hora de receso, cuándo se había cansado de Itachi, que parecía tratarlo como a un niño pequeño, explicándole en detalle hasta lo ridículo. Podía venir de un continente diferente, pero entendía bastante bien la distribución escolar y todo eso. Se encontraba sobre la azotea, qué los del club de botánica habían convertido en una jungla, en uno de esos jardines que se erigían sobre las construcciones tan de moda. Desde allí podía ver la ciudad entera, atascada de edificio altísimos que arañaban el cielo, llena smog y autos contaminantes, abarrotada de personas, que iban como cardúmenes de peses en el mar.

La puerta parecía trabarse, por eso fue muy claro el sonido de alguien luchando con ella, para poder hacerse paso hasta allí arriba. Miró hacía ella por el rabillo del ojo, con cierto desinterés, si era Itachi tendría que huir. Pero después de unos golpeas más logro ver a una rubia, entrando a tropezones, después de una extenuante lucha contra la puerta. La miró atentamente por unos segundos, mientras esta se recomponía de su enfrentamiento, apoyada sobre las rodillas, jadeando notoriamente. No fue hasta que se irguió semi recompuesta que la reconoció como Deidara. Ya lo había confundido con una chica, e Itachi escandalizado (en lo que cabía en su hermética personalidad) lo corrigió, como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien (o cometer suicidio).

El más bajo era bastante femenino, con su rostro delicado y su pequeña y fina figura. Pero usando el uniforme de las féminas, hasta su misma madre juraría que había tenido a una hembra. Cuando por fin fue consciente de la otra presencia ahí, Deidara estuvo tentado a huir, pero al reconocer al chico nuevo, sostenido de la baranda, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, extrañamente se sintió tranquilo, liberado del tener que huir de allí también. Ya estaba cansado de correr. Había sido ya suficientemente acosado haya abajo. Konan e Ino se habían encargado de liberarle un espacio para huir. Así se había enterado que su "gemela" (gemela auto proclamada por la misma Ino) había sido la chica a la que Hidan le había robado e l uniforme, intercambiándolo por el suyo. Sin lugar a dudas lo iban a convertir en puré de papas.

Cerró la puerta, trancándola con una banca que había cerca de ahí. Sasori lo miró con una ceja enarcada pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. No le sorprendió que el rubio colocara muchas pesadas macetas, llenas de enormes plantas, sobre la banca con la que había trancado la puerta. Y entonces se acercara a él. Existía un extraño magnetismo entre ellos, uno que los obligaba a acercarse aunque no se conocieran, uno que hacía que estar al lado del otro se volviera una necesidad, tan básica y esencial para la vida como el respirar, que todo fuera perfecto; cálido; sobrante de palabras y carente de coherencia (para dos perfectos desconocidos).

No suelo vestir así- Deidara rompió el silencio apacible entre ambos, sosteniendo solo un poco más fuerte la baranda entre sus dedos. Sin mirar al más alto, perdiendo sus ojos azules en el horizonte contaminado, sonrojado hasta las orejas- el idiota de Hidan cambio mi uniforme por este- no supo por que se explico delante del pelirrojo. Simplemente algo enterrando en el fondo de su cerebro, algo muy lejano le gritaba histéricamente que se excusara delante del otro.

Hum…- Sasori asintió desinteresado, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a la retaguardia del menor- es una pena. Esa ropa te sienta bastante bien.

Él mismo se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero se logro mantener inexpresivo, con su máscara de indiferencia intacta y los ojos mirando un punto muerto de esa enorme ciudad. Mientras que Deidara había descompuesto su semblante tímido y sonrojado, para mirar espantado al otro, con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos y la mandíbula por el suelo. La expresión impasible del pelirrojo solo lograba incomodarlo aun más, como si estuviera desnudo delante suyo, se sentía expuesto y no sabía por qué. Solo pudo quedarse ahí, estático como un ser inanimado, sintiendo el calor poco a poco colorearle mejillas.

- Sasori capto la inmovilidad de Deidara, y su rostro brillante como foco de navidad. Se giró lentamente, para encararlo y no asustarlo, como si fuera un animal herido, el que huiría ante cualquier movimiento brusco- solo digo la verdad- si aquello era posible Deidara se sonrojo más y arqueo la espalda, alejándose de él.- Esa minifalda te sienta bien.

La mirada de ambos tembló, pero fue solo por unos extraños flashes de luz, que los atacaron de la nada. Por un momento el otro (para cada uno) se vio ligeramente alterado físicamente, vestido con una estrambótica capa negra, surcada por nubes rojas. Simplemente con esa visión del otro, con la percepción de la realidad deformada , algo ajeno a ellos, algo abnegado dentro de sus cráneos, algo que estaba reviviendo cuanto más tiempo pasaran juntos, los obligo a acercarse. Gris y azul fundido en uno, gris y azul comunicándose. Gris y azul gritándose; sonriéndose; llorándose; amándose. Era como si desde siempre todo tuviera que haber sido así. Solo los dos, sin nada más, todo el mundo engullido por la oscuridad, y solo la figura del otro clara y brillante como una estrella en medio de la noche.

Cuando reaccionaron, cuando regresaron al mundo de los vivos, cuando repararon en lo que hacían: se separan del otro como si su contacto quemara. ¡Se estaban besando! ¡Con un completo desconocido! En esta ocasión Sasori no pudo mantenerse imperturbable, estaba sonrojado y tocando con los dedos sus labios. Incrédulo. Aun percibía el delicado tacto de los labios del otro. Deidara no estaba mucho mejor, nuevamente sonrojado hasta parecer pintado en sangre, con las dos manos cubriéndose la boca. Más que sorprendido parecía asustado.

Con el ambiente tenso como una cuerda, a punto de romperse y estallar. Ambos querían huir, pero fue Deidara quién emprendió el escape, quitando esas exóticas plantas de sobre la banca de acero pintado de blanco, que el mismo había colocado ahí, ahora obstruyendo su única vía de escape. Literalmente lanzó la banca a un lado y abrió la puerta, no sin escaparse de una pequeña lucha contra la placa de acero. Entonces con un pie dentro del edificio la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo, se giró espantado, como si en cualquier momento el chico más alto se le fuera a lanzar encima y devorarlo, como haría un león con una gacela. Pero no fue así. Sasori seguía a metros de él, con la espalda contra la baranda de granito blanco. Mirándolo entretenido, como si el rubio se encontrara encerrado en una serie de comedia y una risa pregrabada lo acompañara, obligándolo a sonreír, aunque fuera un poco.

Esto te parecerá extraño- comenzó Sasori, volviendo a su seriedad natural, aunque esa sonrisa minúscula seguía intacta sobre sus labios- ¿te… apetecería salir en una cita conmigo?- Sasori no era muy expresivo, ni con palabras ni gestos. Pero la manera en la que esquivó su mirada azul, después de sus palabras, delataba su verdadero nerviosismo.

Deidara sonrió tenuemente, poco a poco, el ambiente cálido volvía a ellos, envolviéndolos en un manto suave y cremoso, como anillos de niebla que ocultaban al resto del mundo, abstrayéndolos a un mundo donde solo existían ellos. No sabían por qué, pero parecía que así debían ser las cosas, que cuando estaban juntos eran imparables, inmortales, que nada podía alcanzarlos. Que todo en el cosmos estaba en su lugar. Qué el uno pertenecía al otro. Que estaban hechos para el chico que tenían enfrente. Esa calidez se concentraba en el fondo de sus estómagos, burbujeando y cosquilleándoles por dentro. Era agradable, pero los asustaba, apenas y se conocían y la necesidad de estar juntos era monstruosa, era incontenible y necesaria como el aire para la vida.

Claro. Me encantaría- sonrió un poco más, sin poder tragarse el torpe tartamudeo que soltó. Y por eso volvió a sonrojarse.

Sin mediar otra palabra, o siquiera mirar de nuevo al más alto; Deidara se giró y salió rápidamente de ahí. Sasori sonrió solo un poco más, Deidara era lindo, tierno y algo torpe. Y le gustaba. Tal vez más que eso, pero para ni un día de conocerse decidió no escavar más en ese cosquilleo en su estomago, o la manera arrítmica del extraño baile que iniciaba su corazón. Le sorprendió un poco escuchar pisadas veloces subir por las escaleras (hasta entonces noto que la puerta seguía abierta), y ver a Deidara volver a entrar por la puerta abierta, otra vez agitado, y volviendo a trancar la puerta con todo lo que ya había usado y quitado.

- lo miró con una ceja alzada sin decir nada. Y cuando Deidara hubo recuperado un poco del aliento perdido, se irguió para mirarlo nuevamente. Falsamente tranquilo y con deliberada inocencia- solo quise…- pero aquella explicación, falsa como una sonrisa de payaso, fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta y gritos que les llegaban ahogados e inentendibles.

- Deidara volvió a mirar la puerta, con la expresión destrozada en la histeria y el horror. Retrocedió sin apartar su mirar de la placa de acero y de las plantas que la cubrían, sacudiéndose como arboles pigmeos en medio de un huracán- ¿decías?- la cuestión falsamente serena, venenosa y sarcástica como la de una serpiente; provocó un escalofrío en Deidara, que volviendo a girarse miró directamente al mayor.

¿Por qué no arreglamos los detalles de nuestra cita?- el rubio escapó sagazmente de aquel tema, que seguía golpeando la puerta como una manada de toros salvajes- no me gusta el pescado. Fuera de eso como lo que sea- Deidara le sonrió de tal manera, que Sasori creyó perder todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y estar a punto de caer por sobre aquella baranda, para hacerse pomada contra el suelo.

Está bien- su tono indiferente había vuelto- ¿por qué no elijes tu el lugar? Soy nuevo en la ciudad.

Deidara asintió con aquella sonrisa radiante, que parecía una droga recién descubierta para el pelirrojo, una que lo emboba y lo hacía pensar de manera cursilienta. Con un minúsculo sonrojo regreso su vista al horizonte, tal como Deidara hacía. No volvieron a decir nada, ya ni siquiera se percataban del ruido salvaje, de la puerta que se estrellaba implacablemente contra la banca. Absortos de la realidad, una vez más. Recluidos en su propio mundo. Ese que parecía encantarles sin que lo supieran, donde solo existían ellos, parecía que solo eso les importaba desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sasori se aventuro a tomar la pequeña mano del rubio, a sentir la suavidad de esta, a admirar lo delicada que se veía entre la suya. Fue Deidara quien coló sus dedos entre los otros, afianzando el agarre, aferrándose a él, casi soldando sus manos, como si no quisiera separase (otra vez) del mayor.

¿Te gusta la comida Italiana?- preguntó repentinamente el rubio, súbitamente nervioso.

¿A quién no le gusta la comida Italiana?- respondió con otra pregunta, algo irónica y sarcástica ante la obviedad de la respuesta, pero a Deidara le pareció perfecta. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. El mayor un poco sorprendido por la acción, no se percato, pero término recostando su cabeza sobre la del otro.

No sabían porque se tomaban esas confianzas, estas les salían naturalmente, y no parecía algo incorrecto entre ellos, como si llevaran una vida de conocerse. Simplemente dejaron que todo fluyera como lo sentían. Se quedaron ahí, tomados de la mano, mirando el horizonte, como si aquella ciudad atestada y contaminada fuera la postal más romántica del mundo. Se sentían cómodos juntos, se sentían en casa. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas cuando se encuentran y encajan perfectamente. Parecía que habían pertenecido al otro, que llevaban su marca, su sello, aun antes de siquiera nacer.

Fin

¡O por dios! O.o Me disculpó por la enormidad del capi. Pero es que su largo es inverosímil, comparado con el resto de la historia. Claro que al ser una "reincarnation" teníamos que aclarar muchos puntos, pero eso no nos escusa TT_TT  
>Diva: pues es cierto u.u, las palabras se nos fueron, cuando nos dimos cuenta fue así: ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO ¿QUÉ HEMOS HECHO?! Y claro nos dio la histeria y ya saben e_e<br>Me disculpo por este capítulo paupérrimo 7-7. Pero la historia fue súper cursi tenía que terminarla así; con un final abierto, dando a entender que estos dos se quedarán juntos, por muchas más reencarnaciones y hasta que la muerte los separe :D. Porque nacieron para el otro, ese hilo rojo los atara por toda la eternidad *w*  
>Diva: sabes ¬¬ últimamente te criticas más de lo que yo lo hago ¡me robas el trabajo! ò_ó<br>Es que… he comprobado que uno mismo es su peor critico, la verdad me hago trisas, y menosprecio mi trabajo en todo lo que hago últimamente. Me siento una fracasada TT_TT como estudiante; como amiga; como hija/hermana; como escritora  
>Diva: o cálmate para mí siempre serás una amiga genial XD<br>O gracias Diva hermosa :3. Pero eso es porque ya estamos acostumbradas a pelearnos y hasta decirnos de que nos vamos a matar XD  
>Diva: ewe<br>En fin n_nU. Esperamos que les haya gustando, aunque a mi parecer es decadente 7-7 (y terriblemente mal narrado, no sé porque me parece que las palabras son incorrectas y podría haber usado otras para hacerlo mejor, soy horrenda TT_TT). Pero así debía terminar, abierto a su imaginación y muy cursi ;)

Diva: por último queremos agradecerles a todos los que nos apoyaron, aun con nuestros retrasos, nuestras cursilerías y todo eso e_e. Gracias. Son geniales, los amamos mil y valen un millón ;D

_**Sabaku No Ferchis; Lady Marian of Winterfell; Yaoilandia; Kikyo_Sabaku; DeiDeixD; FuujoshiYaoi; Akire Uchiha; MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC; NekoFace; Olaf y Chapis**_

Gracias mil :), sin ustedes no hubiéramos llegado ni a la mitad (con lo insegura que soy respecto a mi manera de escribir u_uU). Pues bueno, que les haya sido divertido leerse esta cosa; que se la hayan pasado shippeando el SasoDei (aunque fuera por su mes) y nos veremos en otra. Cuídense; valen mil; los amamos ;D  
>Diva y yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!<p> 


End file.
